


Ruthless monsters

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Beta Scott McCall, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Kate Argent, Multi, Werewolf Allison Argent, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were respected by many, everyone knew if they needed to get something done to speak with the Hale pack, they've been building their name for nine years</p><p>People feared the name Derek Hale but worse was his mate, he was ruthless and took care of his own, he made sure everyone knew not to mess with his pack.</p><p>Now someone was overstepping into their territory</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origins: High School

He was sitting in the classroom tapping his foot as he chewed on his pen, his eye darting quickly across the room. He felt his skin itch, rubbing his sweaty palms over his jeans all he wanted to do was leave school, it was no longer interesting nor challenging for him. He could practically smell the desperation on each person doing the coursework which they’ve been doing the same exercises for six months already.

 

The sound of the bell ringing was music to his ears as he chucked his backpack over his shoulder and headed out, throwing his coursework on the teachers’ desk. He pushed the door open and walked towards the bleacher to skip next period, today he only had two classes with Scott and he wasn’t going to put up with anyone else especially Harris who hated his guts so he arranged with him to just show up for exams and give in projects through out the year. He had to stroke Harris ego and bam; he no longer had to go.

 

He sat underneath the bleachers pulling out a lighter from his pocket flickering it on and passing his fingers over the small flame, his mind completely in a trance as he beckoned the flames to follow his command it started swirling around his fingers “So fucking awesome” he grinned. He heard voices coming towards him, he recognized who it was, Derek Hale.

 

They both have AP calculus and AP chemistry together, he knew there was something odd about Derek he just couldn’t pinpoint it yet. He was pretty surprised that they actually got along; who knew Derek could be an outright snarky asshole and still have a cookie cutter image which he envied because Derek could do anything and not get in trouble even his own father adored him “the sweet Hale boy” so strangely they became friends. Apparently their mothers were also best friends back in the day so it was pretty nostalgic when he went over to Derek’s home and Talia brought out a photo album of his mother and her, moments of them out in the park, having picnics or just laying by the pool. 

 

He cried that evening he thought Derek would have laughed at him but all he did was squeeze his knee in reassurance and accompany him home, talking about movies along the way even if he stayed quiet, he had to admit, that’s when he started paying more attention to Derek. He would see Derek at school through out the day he tended to be extremely off putting with everyone except the ones he considered family, like Erica, Derek always stands up for her, making sure no one bothered her.

 

Isaac especially who tends to be closed off but started coming out of his shell because of Derek. It was as if Derek could read his mind, when Isaac would shiver or “forget” to bring his lunch he would let him use his jacket or share his food and don’t get him started with his siblings. So what can he say his small crush turned into a bigger crush than he originally thought who knew Derek was a closet sweetheart who only let a few people in and he wanted in.

 

He slowly extinguished the fire, as the voices grew closer to him he could hear their conversation

 

“What about Kate?” Derek asked

 

“Doesn’t she seem weird?” Boyd asked, “She’s always looking at you”

 

“She is?”

 

Stiles snorted because of course Derek was so oblivious he wouldn’t notice a teacher who basically flaunts everything on display for him “Who’s there?” Derek growled.

 

He waved “Sup. Dude it’s not my fault you talk without checking who’s around but Boyd is right, If I were you I’d stay away from her, stranger danger you know creepy vibes and all?” He tilted his head back to look at Derek

 

Boyd nodded “See”

 

“Don’t call me dude, either way I’m not interested in her” Derek shrugged, Stiles cocked an eyebrow and stared behind them “you guys better sit down, Coach is going to come out in a couple of minutes to start working out and if he sees both of you, we will all get detention” he pat the grass next to him.

 

As Derek sat down his glanced at Stiles lighter “You smoke?” he shook his head “nah I have a thing for fire, you?” Derek pulled a pack of cigarettes from his jean pocket placing a cigarette between his lips as he leaned towards him. Stiles fumbled for a second, he wasn't use to having him so close he could practically see the specks of grey in Derek’s eyes.

 

Derek smirked at Stiles’ reaction as he leaned back inhaling as he rested his head against the metal railing, exhaling smoke and resting the cigarette between his fingers he turned to look at Boyd

 

“So what are you doing out here?” Boyd asked

 

Stiles continued to fidget with the lighter “oh you know enjoying the fresh air” he smiled at Boyd

 

Derek grinned, “Stop being an asshole”

 

“I know you love it big guy” he winked “I actually have this _agreement_ with douchebag Harris to not go to his class, just have to do the coursework and show up for exams. The thing is my dad is on patrol right now so I’m waiting to leave, you know since I’m the only one with a blue Jeep, it would be pretty obvious that it’s me”

 

“You want to leave?” Derek asked

 

“Well yeah I don’t plan on attending the other classes so” he shrugged, Derek took a drag of his cigarette “let’s go then” he stood up

 

“Dude didn’t you just hear me, my dad will recognize my car, why do you think I’m sitting outside?”

 

Derek looked at him like he had lost faith in Stiles intelligence “My car dumbass, we’ll go in my car”

 

Stiles mouth dropped in a small ‘o’ “ohhh yeah sure, let’s go.” Tucking the lighter in his pocket “Come on big guy, before coach notices us, Boyd you coming?”

 

Boyd shook his head “No you two go ahead, I’m heading back” he gave a small thumbs up in Derek’s direction while Stiles had his back turned and well if Derek blushed, Stiles was nice enough not to point it out. 

 

* * *

 

 

They where at the edge of the preserve sitting in Derek’s car listening to music, taking swigs from Stiles flask “How is it that the sheriffs son has a flask?”

 

Stiles smiled at him, shifting his body sideways to face Derek “Well believe it or not, no one suspects the sheriffs son even if I tend to be on the more “mischievous” side, everyone loves me, well teachers are another thing but you get the point” he waved his hand absently mindedly “What about you the sweet adorable Hale boy?” he smirked

 

Derek chuckled “Shut up, my uncle always told me, having a clean image is important, no one will ever suspect it’s you” he passed the flask towards Stiles    

 

“I’d say we would be perfect together” Stiles chugged the remaining alcohol “imagine all the things we could do and no one would even think it was us” he winked

 

“Is that really how you’re going to ask me out?” Derek cocked his eyebrow. Stiles licked his lips “well what can I say? I have a wonderful way with words so? Is that a yes?”

 

Derek leaned closer towards him, the tip of their nose practically touching, small puffs of air hitting his face. Derek’s eyes staring hungrily at his own “Yeah”

 

“That’s pretty _fucking_ awesome, so how do you want to do this? Want me to court you and on our third date politely ask for a kiss or can I kiss you now?” he smirked, Derek surged forward placing both of his palms on each side of Stiles cheeks, Stiles melted into the kiss resting his hand on Derek’s chest, everything in his body was screaming. His lips were tingling as he slowly parted his lips deepening the kiss between them, he wasn’t going to lie it was as if time stopped maybe it was a cliché but he didn’t care, he could hear his heartbeat thumping in his ears.

 

They slowly pulled back, resting their foreheads together “So that was amazing” Stiles said breathlessly, Derek was wearing a loopy smile “yeah”

 

* * *

 

“You guys are sickening” Erica pretended to barf as she leaned against Boyd “When aren’t they?” Isaac asked as he plopped down besides Scott and Malia passing out water bottles.

 

Everyone was spread out near the bleachers eating lunch. When Stiles and Derek started dating their groups slowly started merging together now they were ten plus people hanging out on a daily basis, which strangely wasn’t weird.

 

Stiles was sitting on Derek’s lap “Oh shut up, jealousy doesn’t suit you” he winked at them as he took a sip of his soda, Derek merely pressed the tip of his nose against Stiles throat dragging it along his skin, Stiles fondly ruffled Derek’s hair.

 

He was use to it by now all the scent marking, actually he hated himself a tiny bit because after finding out, it was pretty obvious that Derek and his family were werewolves. They all practically live in the forest together, like fifteen people plus Derek and his siblings occasionally leave for a couple of days during the full moon and after.

 

You take one good look at Cora who tends to be very growly and loves pushing people against lockers, getting into your personal space. She practically screams ‘Hey I’m a werewolf!’ and apparently Allison comes from a family of hunters but she doesn't know that yet, he didn’t see that coming but apparently Allison's father has this truce with Derek’s family so there’s that. He remembers how nervous Derek was when he was going to tell him his big secret

 

  _flashback_

_“Huh so that’s it? Well now I can live in peace because honestly I thought I was going to lose my mind or become Bella” Stiles waved non chalantly “and trust me no one wants another twilight recreation”_

_“Wait you already knew?” Derek perked up and took a step forward_

_“Nope, I mean I knew something was off about you and your family I had this feeling but I couldn’t pinpoint it but yeah no worries from me, I won’t tell anyone if that’s what you’re worried about?” Stiles turned to look at Derek’s parents_

_“Derek’s been stressing over telling his boyfriend for months and honestly this was pretty anticlimactic” Peter spoke up from where he was leaning on the backside of the couch_

_Stiles shrugged “What can I say want me to faint or something?”_

_“Well I suspected Stiles wasn’t going to be surprised but that’s because you have your own unique powers isn’t it?”_

_Derek turned to look at his mother perplexed “powers?” Peter straightened his back “oh this I want to see” he smirked_

_Stiles as of habit rubbed his neck nervously “oh well, I don’t really know how to explain how it happened, it’s easier to show you” he pulled out his lighter, flickering it he concentrated on creating a circle with the flame “So oh yeah this is what I can do, I’ve been practicing, I mean if you can call it that”_

_Talia walked closer towards him, her eyes zoned into the flames circling in mid air “I’ve never seen this personally but it’s quite rare. My mother, she told me stories about meeting people who could manipulate fire, I have a few of her diaries that I can check out, plus she’s visiting this holiday, she’ll be amazed when she meets you”_

_“Yeah sure I’d love to meet her” Stiles smiled warily, Derek’s father walked over placing a hand over his shoulder “Don’t worry, the woman’s a sweetheart, she’ll love you. Come on Dear let’s leave them alone, you too peter”_

_Peter walked past him bumping their shoulder “Bye Kid” Stiles waved goodbye_

_Stiles fiddled with his fingers “I’m sorry I never told you, you went through all of this trouble, asking for permission from your parents and I – I’m sorry“ Derek shook his head “it’s okay, i'm relieved that you're okay with this not a lot of people are. Now come on, you told me you were going to make me lunch” he laced their fingers together_

_Stiles smiled “come on big guy, I’ll make you your favorite and you have to tell me everything i need to know about your family and werewolves”_

 

“So back to what we were talking about are we or are we not going to Greenburg’s house party?” Lydia asked as she flicked her hair back “Because I need to know to get ready”

 

“Oh we should definitely go” Malia perked up “We haven’t gone to a party in years”

 

“It’s been two weeks” Jackson scoffed

 

“Whatever, the point still stands,” Malia said

 

“So are we going to meet there or?” Lydia asked as she inspected her nails

 

“Derek and I have to do something before, so let’s meet at the party” Stiles said, his phone started beeping, he checked his messages “We have to go” He stood up pulling Derek up with him, lacing their fingers together “we’ll see you guys later”

 

When they were near the entrance, Derek whispered, “When are we going to tell them?”

 

Stiles turned to look back at the field “I don’t know, we have to work it out first, I mean getting Danny to help us was one thing but we don’t know how they’re going to react. We don’t want them to think they have to help us or something”

 

Derek furrowed his eyebrows “you’re right”

 

Stiles smiled “I always am but come on he’s waiting for us”

 

* * *

 

“That’s the price, if you want us to help you change your grades” Stiles said as he crossed his arms over his chest “You want to graduate? Then pay and stop wasting our time”

 

The guy in question was someone one in the lacrosse team who spent more time drinking than studying “You’re making me pay $250” he raised his voice. Derek moved closer to stand slightly in front of Stiles

 

“That’s our price, don’t want to pay fine? Repeat the 12th grade see if I care” Stiles said

 

“Well what if word gets around about what you two are doing?” the guy puffed his chest like he had the upper hand

 

“Simple, do you really think we agreed to meet you without have anything on you? Or did you forget about that violation the principal swept on the rug? What was her name? Marisa? Clarisa? Don’t think your future universities will like that detail” Stiles smirked

 

“That’s fucking blackmail, you fucking fag” he yelled

 

Derek walked closer to him backing him up against the wall, lifting him by his throat “Watch your tone, don’t speak to him like that” Derek growled in his face

 

“Now either you pay or you don’t but fucking decide already, you’re wasting our time but since you were so nice right now, it’ll be 300” Stiles smiled “Come on Der, let him breath a little”

 

Derek dropped him to the ground, the guy started coughing “fine, I’ll fucking pay I only have 150 right now” he pulled out his wallet

 

Stiles grinned, “See it wasn’t that hard, pay us tomorrow the rest and well change it later that night” he hopped off the desk “Nice doing business with you 10/10 would repeat” he counted the money “Come on Der”

  

* * *

 

 

Stiles walked into Danny’s bedroom alongside Derek “Hey Danny boy how you doing?” Danny turned around “Remind me again why I work with you?

 

“Well that’s easy because you love me” Stiles grinned, “We actually brought you four names, we have another one tomorrow, he just has to pay first”

 

“We have your cut as well” Derek passed him a folder “Count it”

 

Danny pulled the money out of the folder “It’s all here, we’re good”

 

* * *

 

 

The music was loud, far too loud for Derek’s taste, it smelled like sweat, cheap alcohol and arousal from every corner, he hated coming to house parties everything was overwhelming in such a small compact area, Stiles bumped his shoulder “You okay?” he nodded, Stiles squeezed his hand in reassurance “Don’t worry we won’t be long” Stiles pulled him towards the back of the house the others hadn’t arrived yet so they had some time.

 

“So we’re meeting with a guy named Brett, he’s not from Beacon Hills, apparently he’s really interested in having a long and healthy relationship at least that’s what Danny found out and rumor is he’s interested in what we’re offering so win win“ Stiles surveyed the crowd “Look that’s him” he followed Stiles gaze “He has four guys with him”

 

He could tell Stiles was thinking it over occasionally glancing around looking what’s the fastest and closest way to get out here “what do you think?”

 

“They’re human but I’d feel better if we had someone else” he said

“This would be the perfect moment to have another werewolf in our corner” Stiles rested his chin over Derek’s shoulder

 

“Well you have me” Cora said, both of them wiped their heads around “Cora, darling, How are you? What are you doing here so early” Stiles smiled at her

 

“Don’t act stupid, Stilinski I heard everything so either tell me what you’re planning or you’ll have me making assumptions you don’t want me making” she raised her eyebrow

 

Stiles turned to look at Derek the _you decide_ unsaid, he let out a lengthy breath rolling his shoulders “Fine, I’ll tell you after just help us for now please” Cora smirked.

 

“Well this will be fun” Stiles clapped his hands “now let’s go before any one else shows up” they walked towards Brett, Stiles gesturing to him to meet up outside “Let’s pray this works”

 

* * *

 

“Wait so that’s what you’ve been doing all this time?” Cora snarled at them, they where over at Stiles home; his father was working a double shift today so they were safe from any eavesdropping. Stiles played with his lighter “pretty much and you just helped us seal a pretty good deal, we’ve just increased our profit” he grinned

 

“What about Danny?” Cora said as she pushed his papers to the side and sat on his desk

 

“Well we offer a service in changing grades in the system and that’s his specialty” he shrugged

 

“And what about us, were you ever going to tell us or what?” She turned to look at her brother

 

“We didn’t want you guys to think you were obligated to help, we were waiting for the right time. It’s not an easy thing to ask” Derek finally sat down on Stiles bed

 

“You know morals and everything” he said as he made grabby hands to make Derek scoot closer to him

 

“Fuck morals, I’m your sister. You know me, let me help you, you’re going to need it after what you promised Brett” she crossed her arms over her chest, she wasn’t going to back down

 

“Well your right in that aspect I mean we would need at least two additional distributors to make the product sell by the end of the two week deadline he gave us” he leaned against Derek, lacing their fingers “But like we said, it’s a big thing we’re asking, we even have some starter rules”

 

“Tell me them” Cora raised her eyebrow

 

“Well you never explicitly say what you’re selling, never sell to someone that has no background, it’s easier to “persuade” someone who has, let’s call it a “history”. Always get paid first then give them the product, always read their body language, it’s easier for you and Derek since you know when someone is lying but we can’t rule out people who may want to sell us out. Most importantly never get caught, lie your way out and never snitch,” he said as he flickered his lighter on and off

 

“Okay I’m in” Cora jumped off the desk

 

“Cora, you can’t – “ Derek slowly pushed himself off the bed

 

“Shut up Derek, I will and want to do this so I’m in. You’re family, we’re pack including Stiles” she gestaured

 

“Aww Cora I knew you really loved me, come on give me a hug” she merely rolled her eyes at him “You wound me love, you wound me” he pouted “Derek?” he turned to look at him, his body language was evident his gaze on the ground with his eyebrows furrowed. Stiles crossed the bed, resting on his knees he lightly squeezed Derek’s wrist “Hey, I’m here”

 

Derek lifted his gaze, meeting Stiles’ eyes “Okay, you’re in”

 

Cora walked up to him, rubbing her cheek with his “thank you” she whispered, she proceeded to do the same with Stiles “Shut up don’t say anything”

 

He lifted his hands in surrender and made a motion that his lips were sealed, he moved back to the headboard of his bed and beckoned them to sit on his bed “Well Cora let’s talk money”

 

* * *

 

“Report?” Stiles asked Cora, he was sitting underneath a tree waiting for the other to get their lunches, she dropped her book bag on the grass “I’d say about 12 left” she dropped to her knees, rolling on her back and laid her head against Stiles thigh “meeting up with two later”

 

He took a bite out of his apple “Good, we’re right on schedule” he surveyed the crowd, their where people who were mostly studying, trying and failing to eat the mystery meat, other’s gossiping “Hey, have the others said anything to you?” Cora shook her head “I think they might be a bit suspicious but I think they’re more jealous on why it’s just the three of us. When are you going to tell them?”

 

“Soon, it’s Scott that I’m worried about” he turned to look at the door heading to the lunchroom swinging open revealing Derek and the others walking towards them

 

“Trust me, he loves you, he loves my brother, even if he didn’t want to help, he wouldn’t betray you” he glanced down to her, giving her a smile “hope you’re right”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay I was expecting a bit more I don’t know anger? A fight anything really, why are you all so calm? “ Derek and him decided to tell them by groups first were the ones Derek considered his pack which were Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Jackson.

 

“Because we trust you guys? We aren’t assholes?” Isaac said, Erica nodded “After Derek trusted us with his secret I mean why wouldn’t we trust you guys now?”

 _flashback_  

_“Derek it’s going to be okay, they’ve been your friends for years I mean they’ve all told you heavy things bit by bit, Erica’s epilepsy, Isaac’s abuse, everything about Jackson’s parents, Boyd just wanting friends. Those are big secrets and they trusted you with them explicitly, didn’t ask you for anything in return just your presence” Stiles was running his fingers through Derek’s hair, Derek was curled up on his bed his head resting on Stiles thigh_

_“I mean I think they might be a bit suspicious, at least Jackson he’s always grumbling at how good you’re at sports just be thankful you’re into basketball and he’s into lacrosse if not who knows how much more of a hothead he would be, can you imagine?” Stiles snorted_

_“But most importantly they love you, you big doofus and they are going to be here in about 15 minutes so come on, let’s go eat your favorite cookies and get you in a better mode, up” Stiles started patting him on the back, Derek merely whined “I don’t want to”_

_“Oh no sour wolf, you’ve been wanting to tell them for weeks now, all the secrets on where you go after the first week on the full moon, why they couldn’t come over when your little brother got “sick”, so we’re going downstairs to eat then I’m going to be by your side the whole time” Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles stomach squeezing him tighter “It’ll be okay Derek”_

_They were in the kitchen when the doorbell rang, Derek walked over to Stiles rubbing his cheek with his own “you’re going to be fine, now go, if you take too long they’ll break down the door”_

_Stiles watched each of their reactions Erica was in utter bewilderment her eyes glowed like a child especially when Derek flashed his eyes, Boyd was sporting a small smile he seemed a bit grateful that Derek trusted him while Isaac seemed relived and asking a lot of questions about everything. Jackson got up and walked towards the kitchen excusing himself for water, he noticed how Derek’s face fell a little seeing Jackson walk away._

_He got up and followed him to the kitchen “Hey, you okay? I know it’s a lot to take in but Derek isn’t dangerous, he’s the same Derek you know” Jackson gulped down his water “I know, it’s just, no one has ever trusted me this much, to this degree besides Danny anyway” Stiles smiled at him “and here I thought you had no feeling”_

_“Shut up Stiles” Jackson grumbled, Stiles walked around the island “Jackson I’m going to hug you so don’t bite me” he engulfed him in a tight hug “It’s okay to trust people Jackson, they trust you, I trust you, nothing bad will happen to you” Jackson splayed his hands on Stiles back “we’ll be okay”_

 

Stiles groaned, “You guys are too nice, I was expecting drama” Derek looked at him fondly

 

Isaac snickered “Hey why isn’t Scott here? Don’t you consider him pack?”

 

“That’s because I want to talk to him one on one, just in case” Stiles spoke up “He might no be so open to this”

 

“You’re an idiot Stilinski” Jackson scoffed “He’s your best friend now go and talk to him your mood is bumming me out”

 

“I notice more and more people care, first Cora and now you Jackson, I’m touched” he wiped a fake tear, Jackson just crossed his arms over his chest and stared out the window mumbling for him to shut up

 

“Derek will explain the rest, I’ve got a date with Scott see ya pups” he waved goodbye as he closed the door behind him

  

* * *

 

“Hey Scotty, what’s up?” Stiles said as he entered Scott’s bedroom “I just saw Allison she seemed a bit glum, whoa so do you, what happened?” Scott was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head between his knees, Stiles sat down beside him and started rubbing Scott's back.

 

“I told her how I was feeling recently,” Scott whispered

 

Stiles hummed “about Issac?” Scott nodded “I felt like I was constantly drowning, keeping it a secret, trying to be someone I’m not plus I felt like in a strange way I was cheating on her you know?”

 

“I get it but you do know your happiness matters man, what your feeling is valid and you don’t have to label yourself, do what’s right for you then think about everything else, come here” he pulled him into a hug “I’ll always be by your side”

 

“Thank you, now come on you wanted to talk about something. No, don’t give me that face, tell me Stiles you’ve constantly been on edge this past couple of days” he gave a small nudge

 

Stiles sighed, “it’s a pretty long story so prepare yourself”

 

It took him about half and hour to telling Scott everything occasionally telling him to shut up so he could actually finish it, he gauged Scott’s reaction and he went into a turmoil of emotions ending up in confusion “Wait does your dad know?”

 

“Dude of course not, what we’re doing isn’t exactly on the legal side” Stiles rubbed his temples “Look I just wanted you to know and you don’t have to do anything for us, it’s just, I didn’t want to lose you, you’re my best friend”

 

“You’re my brother of course I’ll be there and I can’t say anything about what you’re doing but if you ever need my help or you’re in a tight situation, I’ll do what ever I can” Scott smiled at him

 

“aww you love me” he pushed him lightly with his shoulder, giving him a bright grin

 

Scott chuckled “Now come on let’s order some pizza, I’m starving”

 

* * *

 

“So everyone knows what they have to do?” Derek asked as he carded his fingers through Stiles hair with one hand and took a drag of his cigarette with the other, Stiles hummed “yup, since we have more distributors assigned not just your sister we’ve been selling more product, at the moment Jackson is top seller, who would of guessed” Stiles turned to lay on his back, they were on his roof watching the sunset “It’s not fair you know”

 

Derek dropped his gaze “what is?”

 

“Well that you look gorgeous even from this angle, honestly it hurts my soul” Stiles grinned at him

 

“Yeah well you aren’t too bad either” Derek smirked

 

“I swoon Derek, really you have this way with word just gets me real hot and heavy” Stiles quirked an eyebrow

 

Derek chuckled “Hey I learn from the best”

 

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest “You’re such a jerk” he pouted, Derek leaned down and kissed his forehead “I love you”

 

“I love you too” Stiles beamed

 

* * *

 

“Ohh come on Der, I know you’re a total mush, I’ve seen you with your little brothers just admit it” Stiles cooed, Derek merely grumbled “Fine, I’ll admit the puppies were cute” they were helping Scott with an event called ‘puppy adoption day’ for the clinic. He got a ton of pictures of Derek holding adorable puppies that melted his heart, which he totally sent to Laura and Derek’s mom.

 

“Good, now invite me for some ice cream” he laced their fingers together

 

“Don’t forget my mom wanted you over for Dinner” Derek crossed the road with him

 

“I know! It’s just ice cream, you know me I love food, I promise I won’t get full” he whined

 

“Come on, before we’re late” Derek chuckled 

 

* * *

 

“Here have some” Stiles brought the spoon up to Derek’s mouth “See pretty good” Derek hummed “You aren’t tired right?”

 

“Nah, it wasn’t that long of a walk plus how could I complain after you carried me” he grinned, “Want to eat the rest of my ice cream?”

 

Derek looked at him, amused “What can’t I be nice and share?” Stiles exclaimed

 

“You nev-“ Derek wiped his head towards the direction of his home, his shoulders completely rigid “Hey what happened?” Stiles asked, “Are you okay?” he touched Derek’s shoulder

 

Derek turned to look at him “Fire” he grabbed Stiles hand and ran towards his home, Stiles felt his blood pumping through his veins, faces of Derek’s family popping into his mind as they got closer the air got thicker, smoke permeating it.

 

The house was consumed in flames, you could hear screams from the inside, and the heat was almost unbearable. Derek tried getting closer but it was as if there was an invisible barrier “It’s mountain ash” he threw himself trying and trying to get through, his skin burning on contact.

 

Stiles felt everything in his being snap it was as if chains around him were being unlocked, he placed his hands towards the house beckoning the flames to his will. He never tried manipulating fire to this degree before; he could feel blood trickling down his nose, in his mind he called to them. Fire started draining towards him entering his palms, his mouth, his whole body burning up he consumed ever bit of flame left in till he collapsed on the floor coughing, heaving up everything he ate. He cried in relief when he heard Talia’s voice, he knew they were all okay the last thing he remembered was Derek running towards him calling his name.

 

* * *

 

The lights were far too bright, it was almost blinding he tried lifting his hand but it was as if it weighed a ton “Could someone turn the lights off please?” he croaked out, even his throat burned, he immediately felt a pair of warm hands on his face “Stiles, you’re okay”

 

“Derek? Where am I?” his vision was slowly returning, the black edges disappearing “you’re at the hospital, here have some water” Stiles lifted his head, the water cooling down the remaining burning sensation in his throat.

 

He dropped his head back on the pillow and immediately felt the aches in his bones, Derek grabbed his wrist slowly draining his pain, and he smiled at him “Thank you, what happened?”

 

“It was Kate, the police found her, not far with everything she used, some journals in her car, and jars of wolfsbane. She had photos of me, of us, even my family. She was keeping record of what I would do, where I would go, she wanted to kill all of us and she almost did but you saved us”

 

Stiles smiled at him “So everyone is safe? Your mom? Cora? Everyone?” Derek cupped his cheek “Yeah, now gets some sleep,” Derek pressed a warm kiss on his forehead “I’ll be here when you wake up” Stiles shook his head “we both need rest, come on” he pat the bed

Derek rearranged himself on Stiles side minding his IV, “See isn’t this nice and cozy?” Stiles said as he laced their fingers together  “I love you Derek” Stiles whispered as he sluggishly closed his eyes

 

“I love you too” he nuzzled Stiles neck, letting himself be enveloped in his mate’s scent, his worries and fears slowly dissolving.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not to keen on the title, it's a work in progress
> 
> It was truly an origin story on how they got together, how it all started, so tell me what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by: [ Good Wolves Doing Bad Things by littlefrog1025 ] https://archiveofourown.org/series/164822


	2. The First Encounter

 

“You understand where you fucked up right?” he tapped his metal bat on the concrete floor “It was simple all you had to do was pick up the product, deliver it to the address we give you and done. How much of an imbecile can you be? Do you know how much we’re going to have to pay them back? How many favors we’re going to own them now?” He sneered. He picked the man up by the collar of his shirt “You royally fucked up and I personally can’t wait till you get to tell Mr. Hale” he turned to look at Erica and Jackson “Tie him up and dump him in the trunk we’re taking him to Derek’s”

 

The man started blubbering on the floor, grabbing at Stiles shirt “Please sir, please I’m sorry, it won’t happen again please” he dropped the man on the floor “of course it won’t happen again” Stiles smiled as he lift the bat over his shoulder swinging it down on the man’s knee, cracking it in the process. Screams spread through out the room, he knelt down pushing the bat over the man’s cracked bones “see your tiny mistake could cost us thousands, could cost us our reputation” he stood up gesturing them to take him

 

Erica and Jackson dragged the man towards the car, prickling his skin with their claws. Stiles rubbed his temples, pulling his phone out dialing Derek _great voicemail_ “Hey Derek, we got a problem near the thousands maybe more. I’ve got the guy it’s Evan, he told me he “accidently” delivered it to the wrong place which is total bullshit, I know he did it on purpose” he let out a lengthy breath “We’re heading over get ready” he shoved his phone into his pocket, walking outside “Everything good?” Erica nodded “let’s go” 

 

* * *

 

 

They reached the edge of the preserve, Erica hitting the code to open the gate the whole pack lived on the land, early on Stiles and Derek thought it was the smartest choice living near each other additionally enclosing the area avoiding nosey neighbors or potential cops. Each section of the gate had motion trackers and cameras courtesy of Danny.

 

They started expanding the business since Stiles got into university. He was more of a people person than Derek so he would scout people out, possible business deals and favors. Derek was in charge of professors since he had a two-year reputation at college, they had them under their thumb; it’s amazing what you could do with incriminating information.

 

It was easy; people tend to associate drug dealers with skivvy skinny men in black hoodies who you see at 3 in the morning on the corner of the street. Well, they went another route, their dealers were women, wholesome, the girl next-door type that no one would suspect or bother.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Hey tammy, what’s up? Whoa what happened to you eye?” Stiles rushed over cupping her face tilting it to the side “who did this? One of our own?”_

_She smiled weakly “no of course not, it was just a mistake. My boyfriend- it’ll be fine, I came to pick up this weeks product”_

_“Hey no, it’s not fine. That asshole shouldn’t be touching you, ever? You understand?” he let her go and walked over picking up a small box “Here, remember the deadline, Tammy listen to me if he ever touches you or you get scared, Call us, Derek and I will go to help you doesn’t matter if its 4 in the morning understand? And if you have no place to stay, you can stay with us okay?”_

_“Thank you Stiles, I’ll see you later” she waved goodbye_

* * *

 

 

_“Who’s calling you at this hour?” Derek grumbled as he pulled the covers up to his shoulder “Stop being so grumpy” he fumbled for his phone “Hello? Hey Tammy, what’s wrong?” Derek hearing her voice so altered jumped out of bed searching for their clothes “we’ll be right there room 304 right? Okay just stay in your bathroom, don’t go out no matter what”_

_They got to her dorm in a couple of minutes, her door was cracked open, you could hear screaming, people started slowly appearing not to help, just to gossip he absolutely hated that, he hated watching people do nothing. He glanced around, pulling the fire alarm, he swarmed the sea of people pilling out the rooms, as both men stepped into the bedroom they could see furniture turned over, mirrors broken and blood. “Hey asshole, you here?” Stiles yelled_

_A man walked out of the bedroom, smelling of hard liquor “who the fuck are you?” he slurred his words, waving a liquor bottle “another one of those cunts, she’s been fucking?”_

_Derek slowly moved across the room; always keeping Stiles behind him “you need to leave now”_

_The man started laughing “fuck off, how much are you paying for her? huh?”_

_“Oh fucking god, would you just leave, Tammy doesn’t want you here” Stiles pointed the door “Leave now and stop you’re utterly pathetic and honestly a complete stereotype at this point”_

_He threw the bottle, shards hitting Derek’s chest “I can do whatever the fuck I want”_

_Stiles felt anger within him “ Don’t touch him” he felt his palms warm up, fire threatening to spill out, Derek grabbed him by throat, “you will leave right now before I rip your throat out” he slammed him against the wall with just enough force to put a dent in the wall, he tossed the guy out the door “Don’t come back” Derek turned around coming up to Stiles and grabbing his hand “I’m fine, love, it’s okay”_

_They heard a whimper from the doorway, Tammy’s face completely bruised, her lip bleeding she ran and threw herself on Stiles “you came, you really came, thank you, thank you so much” he took a deep breath calming himself down, carding his fingers through her hair “of course we would come, we always do”_

They originally thought they would be handling three business lines but then Allison called telling them, she wanted to meet up with them.

  

_“Huh that’s weird it’s been what three years since we’ve seen her” he had just gotten off the phone with Allison, after her and Scott broke up she took a small vacation trip to France with her dad which turned into her permanently moving and finishing high school over there._

_“When did she get back?” Derek was leaning against their kitchen counter drinking tea; they had recently bought a new apartment together_

_“A month ago, said she was inviting us for dinner and if there’s free dinner, you know I’m there” he grinned, he ruffled Derek’s hair “so get ready big guy we leave in an hour”_

* * *

 

_Stiles spat his drink “You what??” Derek looked at him fondly, Allison pushed her curls behind her ear, giving him a small smile “I want to be part of your pack and if Derek will allow it, I want the bite and I’m offering something in return. My father would like to help you as well; you must know my grandfather is in a similar business like you but we don’t want to affiliate ourselves with him. He doesn’t understand what Kate did was wrong and he’s done a lot of things we just can’t ignore anymore. We’re offering you weapons, my father doesn’t want to be the boss or anything, he wants to be your associate”_

_Stiles put his game face on “okay, we can do this. Derek?”_

_“We have to think about it, it would be immensely beneficial for us to grow in various directions like we want, additionally we want to grow the pack and if I remember correctly you excelled in archery and cross country but like I said we have to discuss it beforehand but will tell you”_

_“That’s all I ask, thank you, so Stiles want to split chocolate cake?”_

_Stiles grinned, “You bet”_

* * *

 

 

_“So what do you think?” Stiles was laying over Derek’s chest “Obviously having more badass people, will be valuable plus the weapons thing I did not see that coming, I heard from some sources that the Argents have the best weapons on the market like people willing to pay a lot for them, do you trust Allison or Chris after what happened?”_

 

_Derek was tracing one of the tattoos Stiles had on his shoulder, a black wolf with red eyes " **of course it’s you stupid who else would it be, what alpha did I get tattooed on?"** “You’re right, money wise it would be the best choice. I don’t know, even after they apologized to my family they’ve never given me a reason not to trust them. Chris testified against his sister in court without asking him to, Allison came to my door crying asking for my forgiveness”_

_“Well I think you have your answer” he lifted himself so he was inches away from Derek’s face “But do you really want to talk about this all night long?” he smirked as he traced Derek’s lower lip “I mean if you want to be all about business but – “ Derek surged forward crashing their lips together, roughly pulling him closer. Both of their chest pressed closed together barely any space between them, Derek grabbed onto Stiles hips, kissing him along his neck leaving his mark as Stiles started grinding down, moaning at the pressure trying to create more friction between them, pulling Derek’s face up to meet his own “I love you” his lips were swollen and his face flushed, Derek pressed their foreheads together “I love you too”_

[Their home](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/glass-house-with-pool.jpg) was made completely out of glass actually bullet proof resistant “ _because_ _it’s better to be paranoid than dead Stiles”_. The second floor was just dedicated to their bedroom; overlooking the preserve, their bed facing the forest, it had been a project they started designing since Derek’s last year in College.

 

The first floor was spacious with four additional bedrooms. Three were occupied, one by Erica and Boyd and the other with Jackson and Issac both couples deciding to stick close by and lastly Scott. The kitchen plus dinning room was grand enough to host the whole pack. The kitchen was Stiles pride and joy with jet-black cabinetry with a white island and black marble countertops.

 

They were three additional homes, one guesthouse for when family or another pack stayed over and the last homes were divided between the remaining betas. Lydia, Malia, Cora, Kira and Allison in one. While Peter, Danny, Ethan and Aiden stayed in the other.

 

Derek and Stiles have been together for nine years, married for the last two and have been growing their business since then. Deciding who were going to be their five capos was difficult, even in College some still remained more active, bringing retribution to them, investing, expanding the family business in anyway they thought was profitable.

 

Because of Peter they walked into the business of becoming loans sharks for people who wanted to borrow money under the radar, politicians, CEO’s, Governors, apparently Peter was quite famous and had a power ability to persuade people and gain their trust.

 

_“What did you want to talk about?” Derek asked as he sat down beside Stiles, they had been invited to see Peter’s new apartment and an offer he had._

_“I already talked to Talia about it, I wanted to request your permission to be in your pack”_

_Stiles smirked because he totally saw this coming, yes Peter might be a tad creepy but even if he pretends to ignore Derek, he truly worries about his wellbeing in silence of course. Stiles just pretends Peter doesn’t constantly text him asking how Derek’s doing or if he needs anything. Honestly both men just need to be left in the same room and actually have a conversation together. He suspects Peter in some odd way still blames himself for what could have happened to his family, to his sister. Peter apparently had meet Kate around town and didn’t notice anything strange about her. He had heard from Cora that Peter was so infatuated with someone else that he paid little attention to Kate._

_Which he truly doesn’t understand but he seems to notices the whole martyr thing is a family thing, because Cora once messed up in the prices and beat herself up for it for weeks willing to pay from her money to counteract the loss, which wasn’t cheap. “How does that affect Talia? How would you recognize Derek as your alpha ?”_

_He knew Derek was the one who ultimately took the decision on who was in, he knew Derek valued his opinion and it was their pack but Derek’s family was another thing, he didn’t want to make the man uncomfortable just because it could be beneficial towards them._

_After Derek showed signs of being a true alpha, everyone assumed things would change vastly, that their relationship would change but honestly it didn’t. Yes, people tended to respect Derek and himself more; they had this admiration towards Derek and his betas. Yet that never influenced their relationship he never felt a power imbalance, in his eyes and Derek’s they were both equal._

_“There would be a ceremony on the full moon accepting Peter as our beta and in consequence cementing the pack bonds within us. My mom wouldn’t be too affected by it since my whole family still sees her as their alpha so her power won’t be thrown off enough that it will affect her” Derek rested his elbows on his knees “Why now? I’ve only been an legitimate alpha for two years, Laura has more prestige than I do she already has a concrete pack”_

_“You’ve already turned Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Jackson whittemore, Isaac Lahey and Scott McCall. Cora is already talking with your mother about officially joining your pack.”_

_“Hey don’t forget about Lydia, she would have made a badass werewolf” Stiles smiled, he still remembers how she requested a meeting with Derek last year, brought all these files about how having her in the pack would be beneficial money wise, for god sakes she even brought her test scores she’d been getting at university for proof._

* * *

_“Lyds we’ve know each other since high school, you can relax a little” he grinned_

_Lydia rolled her eyes “I know but this is important, we’ve been friends since school but that doesn’t mean Derek automatically has to accept me because of that and since I’m asking for the bite which I know is a gift, I don’t want you thinking I didn’t think this through” she sighed as she stood up walking towards the window overlooking the park “You know everything about my parents, they really weren’t there when I was growing up. It was hard and it made me think I had to be someone I wasn’t to protect myself. In till this one spazzy kid who had somewhat of a crush on me, came over and invited me to eat with him and his friends”_

_Stiles smiled at her, she gave him a small smile “You didn’t even have an ulterior motive, you just told me you thought I needed some cheering up. After that I spent all my time with you guys” she turned to look at him “I was worried at first, when you started dating Derek, you were the glue that held the group together I thought I was going to slowly disappearing again but then we became a much bigger group, each of us surviving together. You know we would talk about you guys, we all had are our problems but when we were all together they shifted, they became background noise. It happened when we were all hanging out at Derek’s house, the 4 th of july cookout remember? It was about a week after Derek told the rest of us his family were werewolves”_

_“Oh yeah, that was a good day” Stiles grinned_

_“We were all near the pool, Derek was messing around with Issac, you where with Derek’s dad helping him cook, it was just “ she grinned, “It felt like I belonged, like this is where I wanted to be, this was my family”_

_“But it’s been four years since then why did you never tell us?” he got up, walking towards her_

_She shrugged “Because I was afraid, I was afraid of losing this new family I had. Afraid that if I acknowledged it, it would disappear but I’m not afraid anymore and being away at university really helped me see what I was missing for being an idiot”_

_“Come here” he opened up his arms, Lydia’s eyes were swelled with tears as she rushed towards him, burying her face in his neck “You know we will always be there for you no matter what”_

_Derek walked in with two cups of tea, having heard everything from the kitchen, Lydia’s heart never skipping a beat, seeing her walk through the door with such determination. He had long ago decided that the day Lydia wanted to be a part of the pack he would accept her. “Here, this will calm your nerves”_

_She took the tea, taking small sips “thank you Derek, I heard that Allison had brought a business idea when she came over with her proposition”_

_“It’s not necessary, Lydia I’ll gladly accept you into the pack and give you the bite. You don’t have to give us anything” Derek passed Stiles his tea_

_“See lyds” he grabbed her hand giving it a light squeeze. She shook her head “It’s alright see I just assumed that it was. So I created something, all that money you’re producing is going under the radar because of Danny right?”_

_Derek nodded “Well that has its disadvantages primarily in appearances. You both live in an apartment that goes according to what a normal average college couple would make, neither of you overspend nor garner attention towards yourself but what will happen the day you want to build that big house on the preserve? Both of you on average together would be making $100,965, which doesn’t even cover what you actually produce. You wouldn’t be able to explain where you got all that money from. Now if you created various businesses around town under a legitimate name no one would ever suspect th additional income”_

_“Who would it be?” Derek asked_

_“Chris, Jackson and myself. Objectively we’re the ones who wouldn’t create any suspicions. Jackson and I are already known to ‘flash around our money’ so no one would find it odd If we invested in certain businesses. Chris is already a well-known name around town, already owning a gun store and with all due respect Derek, even though everyone knows your family is very wealthy they also know Talia believes in independence and that she wouldn’t just give you money. Estimating with around five businesses in total it could compensate for all your earnings and you’d be able to freely use your money”_

_“Oh Lydia Martin, you truly are a genius” he cupped her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead_

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Peter chuckled, “Yes, who would have imagined her becoming a banshee” he rubbed his palms together “So what do you say?”_

_Derek took a deep breath, looking at Stile who just grabbed his hand in support “You’re welcome to join, you’re family”_

_Peter grinned “That’s fantastic because I’ve got something the both of you might like, a few of my associates who would love to acquaint themselves with you, people who don’t want their infidelities on paper”_

_Stiles beamed “Well that’s perfect, see Derek now it’s a tradition without us even knowing, wait.” He furrowed his brows “how did you know?”_

_“Don’t worry no one told me, it took me some time to piece it all together you just have to pay attention to the details”_

_Stiles stood up immediately “wait this isn’t good, if you were able to just notice what will happen when my dad, the sheriff starts paying attention to those details” to say he was freaking out was an understatement_

_Derek grabbed his hand “I doub-“_

_“Oh he already knows”_

_Both men whipped their heads in unison “what?!”_

_“Like you said he’s the sheriff, a lot of them know” Peter quirked an eyebrow_

_“whoa whoa hold up give us name who knows” Stiles was getting a bit on edge_

_“Well the Sherriff, Talia and Alexander, Talia’s emissary and Laura”_

_Stiles felt like his heart just stop “that’s practically everyone, how, what “ he turned to look at Derek eyes wide “this isn’t good, how long have they’ve known”_

_Peter mulled it over “After Derek graduated high school”_

_“what?!” Stiles voice spiked “that? Why haven’t they said anything, my dad, why didn’t he say anything? We had dinner with him last week” he squeaked, he turned to look at Derek who was practically a statue at this point_

_“Because believe it or not, you’ve actually helped control the human crime rate, your father was always curious how petty thieves disappeared and people stopped getting poisoned with bad batches, high scholars can’t compete with your name or prices so there’s that. Talia is happy that you’ve taken Gerard’s territory; you of all people Derek know that human law and supernatural law are vastly different that what they consider ethically and morally right, we normally don't”_

_Stiles sat back down with the air sucked right out of him “I need a drink”_

* * *

 

 

Ethan was waiting for them at the [front door](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/4c/52/04/4c5204af1b5f830af4a0c6b928091ca9.jpg) “Derek’s inside, he’s just washing up and Matt was just leaving” he smirked, as on cue a bloody Matt walked out the door, his arm cracked with bones protruding through the skin accompanied by a swollen black eye he immediately diverted his gaze when he saw Stiles.

 

Normally Stiles would be pushing his buttons but today was obviously different, he walked past Matt as if he weren’t there “Ethan, help them get Evan out of the car and bring him to the basement”

 

He pushed the front door, on the floor a trail of blood was marked towards their bedroom, he sighed **I’m definitely not cleaning this up** “Hey pumpkin, where are you” he heard a grunt from their bathroom “Oh come on Der, I know you love my nicknames” he sang.

 

He leaned against the doorframe watching Derek wash the blood from his hands “is it bad that I find you more attractive right now?” he smirked “here let me help you” he picked up a wash cloth, running it under warm water “move big guy” he shooed him to sit on the toilet.

 

Derek grabbed him by his hips “you smell angry”

 

“Did you hear my voicemail? Evan fucked us over big time, I don’t even want to imagine what will have to do to recuperate our losses” he wiped the grim around Derek’s forehead “Or how this will effect everything”

 

“Love, it’ll be okay, we always get through this” he pulled Stiles closer, rubbing his cheek over Stiles' stomach with his arms wrapped around his hips, Stiles smiled at him, carding his fingers through Derek’s hair “Since when did you become the positive one? That’s my job.”

 

Derek chuckled “Where is he?”

 

“Basement, I have to go talk to the others” he pressed a kiss on the crown of Derek’s head “I’m going to go call them, while you try to get any information out of that douche”

 

Derek stood up to his full length, flashing his eyes “I will, who’s down there already?”

 

Stiles hummed, grabbing his hand pulling him out of the bathroom “Erica and Ethan”

 

They walked back downstairs, Isaac already cleaning up the blood on the floor. Derek pecked Stiles cheek as he headed for the basement.

 

Stiles sat down on the couch rubbing his temples, Isaac walked over leaving a glass of water on the table “want me to call the other capos?” Stiles sighed heavily “Please, today is going to be a shit day”

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia, Scott and Peter were all huddled in the backseat “Does anybody know what happened?” Scott asked

 

“All I know is Stiles is pissed” Peter answered, he fiddled with his phone “Derek isn’t picking up but what Isaac told me is some shipment has gone missing”

 

“How much?” Lydia spoke

 

“Three crates” Peter turned to look at her

 

Lydia sighed, “Perfect”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you also enjoy this chapter, i'm planning on updating at least every week if i can. 
> 
> I love that people liked the first chapter, makes me super happy!
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget, things vary, backstories also that's why little by little i'm going to exploring everyone and how they came around etc.


	3. Rude awakenings

They we’re all sitting in the living room, Stiles cracking his knuckles as they thought of ways to salvage this situation. Every now and then they would hear screams coming from the basement and Erica coming upstairs for a bucket and some wires.

 

“Do Brett’s people know the shipment has been lost?” Scott asked

 

“I called after we found out and no, they think we have those three crates when in reality we have one” Stiles sighed as he placed his feet over the coffee table “We can’t raise the price because Gerard sells them cheaper already and we aren’t offering anything else in exchange ”

 

“Why don’t we offer something else? A two for one” Jackson spoke

 

“It could work for some but not everyone will want that, plus we’d be working overtime and who knows if we’d even make the deadline” Stiles brought the glass of liquor towards his face, shaking it in circles “We’re fucked right now and all I can see is we’d have to payback the funds”

 

“That would cost thousands of dollars” Lydia said

 

“What if Brett is behind this, it wouldn't be the first time he's done something shady” Cora spoke up “What if he wants to expand and take over the competition, he could have paid the asshole downstairs easily. We’d be indebted to him; he could go around saying we got sloppy. That would create us a bad image and he would just swoop in and take our clients”

 

“If it were true we would need confirmation. We could start a turf war and take over their land. You and Derek have been talking about it for years now.” Peter turned to look at Stiles

 

Stiles laid his head back “Then we need Derek and see what he could get out of him. If there’s confirmation that this was planned by him” he turned to look at everyone “Well that would make it more interesting and our business would double” he smirked

 

Lydia perked up in her seat “Actually by my calculations there would be almost a 185% increase in our earning if we take his land and incorporate his business”

 

Cora whistled “185%” she crossed her arms over her chest “I’m in”

 

Stiles snorted, “of course you are, I’m going to see Derek. Lydia I know you already have the pros and cons listed, can you tell everyone else? Derek and I will make the final decision” He stood lightly gripping her shoulder as he passed by.

 

He could practically feel the pride radiate from her, as he passed the kitchen he could see the rest of the pack eating “Hey don’t ruin your appetite, I’m still making dinner later” he chuckled as he saw Malia’s mouth covered in chocolate “We won’t” she grumbled.

 

As he opened the door to the basement, even he could smell the blood permeating the air as he reached the bottom step he walked over to Derek who had Evan’s head dunked in the bucket while Erica held him down. “Hey big guy” he walked behind him wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist, resting his chin on Derek’s shoulder “Hear everything we said?” he rubbed his cheek with Derek’s

 

“Yeah, that’s what we’re currently asking him” Derek smirked

 

“Time” Ethan said as he looked at his phone, Derek pulled Evan’s head from the water, his breathing labored choking the excess water he had in his mouth, his eyes bloodshot red “So you were going to tell us about the deal you made with Brett?” Derek leaned down closing the distance between them “or do you want to have talk with Erica? She’s far more persuasive than I am”

 

Erica grinned as she dug her claws in his shoulders, he started screaming and shaking on the table “ Come on, I haven’t had fun in a while, promise I’ll be gentle” she purred as she dragged her claws down his back.

 

Evan heaved shaking his head, Derek sighed “Cuff him by his ankles, hang him” he leaned some of his weight on Stiles “what are you making for dinner”

 

Stiles hummed “ I don’t know yet, why? have any special requests?”

 

Erica pulled Evan off the table as Ethan started chaining his ankles and wrists, dumping him on the ground a loud thud was heard as they started pulling him up, he was hanging upside down, the pressure making him whimper in pain from his fractured knee.

 

Derek turned around pressing a warm kiss on Stiles forehead “Steak” he walked past him collecting a retractor, Stiles walked over to bring a chair to sit in front of Evan “You always want steak”

 

“I could go for some steak thank you for asking” Erica piped up from the corner, rolling her eyes as Stiles stuck his tongue out at her.

 

Derek walked back sitting down on the chair Stiles brought him, he started lightly pressing his claw across Evan’s chest “So I’m going to ask you again, did you make a deal with Brett to sell us out” Evan kept on shaking his head, blubbering that he didn’t do anything.

 

Stiles rested his hand’s on Derek’s shoulder “you must be really stupid lying to a werewolf, we just need you to tell us and all the pain will stop, that easy”

 

“I didn’t do anything, there isn’t a deal” he spat out

 

Derek ripped a piece of Evan’s chest; blood started oozing on his hand coating the cuff of his shirt as the man hanging started thrashing, his screams cutting off turning into a hoarse wheeze “You know Evan if you were this loyal to us, we wouldn’t be in this situation but are you really willing to die for this?” Stiles asked as he pressed his hand in the man’s open wound on his knee causing the man to whimper in pain.

 

As he let go, he kneeled down to be face-to-face “Evan, you know us, you know how we work and we’ll make sure you live a long time down here. Everyday thinking what’s going to happen next, is today the day I die?” he snapped his fingers a small flame appearing “You do remember what happened to the last errand boy right? His body was burned so badly no one could recognize him, Erica over there pulled his teeth out when he was alive. You would disappear, people would give up on you, your family would stop caring and you’d just become a maggot filled corpse on the side of the road just because you didn’t want to tell us the truth” he extinguished the flame as he stood up, sitting down on Derek’s lap “So have you made a decision?”

 

“I haven’t done anything!” the man yelled, trying to spit on Stiles “Fuck you”

 

Stiles sighed as Derek wrapped his arms around his waist “I have the retractor, if you want” he kissed Stiles cheek “Just tell me” he whispered

 

“Do it” Stiles grinned, Derek lifted his hand, drawing two gashes alongside Evan’s stomach area “Erica” he gestured for her to place the retractor. She instantly felt nauseated “Last time I smelled so horrible I had to take like four showers” she complained as she pushed the retractor piercing the rest of his muscle, exposing the organs, she placed her hand over them so they wouldn’t spill out.

 

“You have less than a minute to decided before Erica here starts pulling out your intestines, you’d experience several hours of horrible gruesome pain and then die very slowly, see we’re losing interest rather quickly” Stiles pouted

 

“Fine fine, I’ll talk just please stop” Evan cried, “Brett called me a week ago, offering double the money to make some shipment disappear” he coughed up blood “he asked me if I knew anyone willing to change sides. He said there was going to be big changes and that the Hale’s we’re going to fall” he started wheezing

 

“See was that so hard?” Stiles smiled at him “Erica you and Boyd get to play cleanup today” Erica groaned “I want some cake after this” she started pulling his intestines out, while Ethan placed duct tape over Evan’s mouth. Evan’s eyes were wide open in a panic ridden state.

 

Stiles got up, tilting his head to the side “oh? You thought nothing was going to happen to you? Oh come on Evan, you’re acting like you don’t know us” Derek grabbed Stiles’s hand lacing their fingers together “Come on love, they’re getting antsy upstairs” he dragged his nose alongside the crook of Stiles neck.

 

 

* * *

  

“So what you’re saying is that we would have Gerard at our throats as well?” Cora asked

 

“Yes, we all know Brett has been making deals under the table with Gerard, if we were to take Brett’s part then would be cutting the supply off to Gerard and he would retaliate” Lydia said as she pulled out papers from her bag “I’ve got the statement all here” she placed them over the table so everyone could see

 

“Plus Gerard already hates us because of Chris and Allison choosing Derek” Scott turned to look at Lydia

 

“Don’t forget the werewolf thing” Cora rolled her eyes “Honestly don’t understand why the old man hasn’t keel over”

 

“But would it benefit us in the end?” Jackson asked

 

“Financially? Absolutely. We would have to see if it were wise to put all we’ve got on the line, we’d be making a big shift basically putting Derek as the front of every operation. We’d obviously be putting ourselves in danger” she shrugged “Well more than usual”

 

“It’s confirmed, Brett paid him to lose the shipment” Stiles spoke, everyone turned to look at him. All the wolves flashed their eyes “So tell us what you think” he asked as he brought Derek to sit on the couch, sitting on his lap.

 

Everyone spoke up voicing their opinion and agreeing with what Lydia told the group, that the benefit overvalued the rest. Scott was the only one who still hadn’t said anything.

 

Stiles was drawing circles on Derek’s arm when he turned to look at Scot who had his eyebrows furrowed, his gaze on the floor “Scott, you okay?” he asked, the words laced with concern “You can tell us what you’re thinking, doesn’t matter if you’re against what we are saying” Derek also turned to look at his beta, who was hunched over.

 

Scott took a deep breath “Brett is known for his methods, his scare tactics, I’ve heard that he has killed people’s wives or husbands for betraying him. What we’re going to do, we can’t just choose it lightly. What about you and Derek, Erica and Boyd, Isaac and Jackson or Danny and Ethan all with loved ones who I bet Brett would love to destroy” he raised his gaze “Stiles is your mate and I know you’d do anything in your power to protect him and so would we but god forbid something were to happen what then, everything we’ve done would disappear in a blink of an eye”

 

Each of them started arguing, raising their voice not allowing the other to speak “Silence” Derek shouted, “Scott has a valid opinion, we can’t make this decision based on just us, we have to involve the whole pack because if Stiles and I were to give the 'go ahead' that would mean we would have to be in constant vigilance. We would need to plan every step, making sure Brett doesn’t notice in till it’s to late, let’s leave this for now, we’ll plan the semantics later”

 

Stiles spoke up “I’m making steak tonight, Jackson could you help me with setting the table?” the beta in question nodded as he stood up, Scott said “I’ll help you” both disappearing into the other room

 

Everyone started leaving the room, going to their own corner doing their own thing. Peter and Lydia were outside talking about providers they could use, Cora headed towards the back room with Isaac in tow.

 

Stiles let out a long breath “This sucks, we couldn’t have a peaceful summer. Apparently that was too much to ask and here I wanted to travel, hold hands be all romantic but no” he pouted

 

Derek smirked “Hold hands that’s all?” he purred as he kissed Stiles neck, “Hey I’m trying to be sweet and romantic” he tilted his head to the side to give Derek more access to his neck “you’re just a total dick”

 

Derek chuckled as he started lathering Stiles neck with kisses and nipping his jaw, licking from the back of his ear to his throat. Stiles grumbled as he lightly pushed Derek away “Cooties”

 

Cora faked gagged as she walked passed them “you guys are stinking up the room, this is a public space” she whined as she grabbed a bag of sweets from the counter, pulling Malia with her because she needed someone to talk about her new favorite show and Isaac was already falling asleep.   

* * *

 

 

Stiles was humming as he started cooking, he could sense everyone in the house, pinpointing where everyone was. He heard a click, turning to see Erica and Boyd emerging from the basement towing a black dumpster bag with them “Everything good?” Boyd nodded as he hauled the bag over his shoulder.

 

Erica walked over to him hooking her chin over Stiles shoulder “Smells good, need help?” he rubbed their cheeks together “Sure, cut some vegetables for me. We still have humans who need to worry about their health around here” he smiled at her

 

She kissed his cheek as she grabbed the bowl of vegetables rinsing them in the sink “So tell me, how do you do it?”

 

He turned to look at her “Do what?”

 

She pulled her hair into a ponytail “You and Derek, you act like you’re still in high school, you’re both sweet to each other I mean for fuck sakes you guys go on picnic dates. You’ve been together for nine years and still seems like it’s only been like six months, how?”

 

Stiles smiled at himself “I don’t really have an answer for you. You know Derek and I weren’t love at first sight, it wasn’t like we instantly fell in love. It was slow, I feel in love with him bit-by-bit everyday, it was different, and it felt right. When I see him it just brings a smile to my face, when I wake up and I turn around just seeing him in the morning makes me feel warm all over” he grabbed the vegetables placing them in a bowl of hot water “I can’t tell you this big secret on how we make it work, we just do. We both work on it everyday with the little things you know? Like Derek absolutely loves those stupid Hershey kisses, so I leave them around the house for him to stumble upon because I know they make him happy”

 

He turned around leaning against the counter, setting the timer on his phone “I knew a while in we were mates, with him the fire I feel inside calms down, my mind and body are in constant turmoil but when he’s near it’s peaceful. It’s like we connected on another level, which sounds like a cliché of a bad romantic teen movie but it was, I knew that he would always have my back, that we would be a team” he crossed his arms over his chest “I love him, he’s my everything”

 

Erica walked over and engulfed him in a big hug “You’re going to make me cry” she snuffled, placing her nose along the crook of his neck, he chuckled as he passed his hands through her hair. Out of nowhere Derek came up, pulling the both of them in a hug, scent marking them. She sighed contently being between both of her alphas “I love you guys”

 

* * *

 

 

Scott was outside, his feet dunked into the pool closing his eyes. His ears twitched as he heard the patio door open. Stiles coming over sitting besides him “Want to talk about it?” Stiles pushed Scott’s shoulder with his own.

 

He took a deep breath “I don’t know” he laid back looking up at the sky “I’m just worried, something is rubbing me the wrong way about this whole thing”

 

“You don’t think we should take Brett’s part?”

 

He shook his head “It’s not that, it’s just you explained to me that mates are tied to one another, that if something were to happen to one of you, the other one would become completely lost, wouldn’t matter how much we tried, you’d dissociate yourself from the pack. What I’m saying is if we’re going to do this, we have to be smart about it, we have to plan ever step and how we’re going to do it and not just him but Gerard also, he won’t be happy and he’s proven he’ll kill who ever gets in his way”

 

Stiles hummed “You’re right, it’s a big decision that involves everyone and it’d say it would be our biggest plan yet, we’d have to convince a lot of people, ask a lot of favors to get this done. The good thing is that I’ve heard whispers; people are losing faith in Brett, thinking he’s becoming too greedy. That could work to our advantage, you’ve seen it first hand Scott. People can be manipulated easily when they have doubt”  

 

Scott smiled “Yeah I remember”

 

_“Your father? The douchebag sperm donor is here? Why?” to say Stiles was mad was an understatement, the douche abandoned Scott and Melissa to fend for themselves without ever helping them. Stiles would remember when he stayed over Scott’s house, his dad never wanted to do things Scott liked, would always call him names, telling him he wasn’t good enough to be his son._

_“I don’t know, your dad called me, apparently he showed up at the station. Wanted to know what I was up to”_

_“I wish I could punch him, what did my dad say?” Stiles huffed as he slammed his locker_

_“Said that I was a good kid, got good grades and was living an average high school life. He didn’t want to tell him anything else without my permission” he pulled his backpack over his shoulder_

_“God, I love my dad” he grinned, “So what are you going to do? Are you going to see him?”_

_Scott passed his hands through his hair “I don’t want to, it’s been years not even a birthday card, nothing. I get if my mom wants to see him but I feel like if I saw him, all those wounds will reopen"_

_Stiles swung his arm over Scott’s shoulder “I totally get, if you ever need him to you know go on a long vacation just tell me”_

_Scott turned to look at him eyes wide-open “Wait do you mean –“_

_Stiles tipped his head back laughing, “ I appreciate the faith you have in me but no, just you know you have me on speed dial”_

_“Why do you always have to be so dramatic?” Scott groaned_

_Stiles shrugged “I get bored, plus I only get to see Derek once every two weeks I have to entertain myself somehow”_

_“You see him everyday over skype” Scott rolled his eyes “I doubt it’s torture”_

* * *

 

 

_“What’s up? Called for my services?” he winked as he threw himself on Scott’s bed tugging off his shoes_

_“Sure make yourself at home” Melissa said from the door with a smile “I’ll be back for dinner, don’t get into trouble you two, I don’t want to have to pick you up from the sheriffs department”_

_Stiles snickered while Scott groaned, “It was one time! And we were five” they both said goodbye to her, waiting in till they could hear her pulling out of the driveway_

_“So what do you need?” Stiles asked_

_“You said you could get him to leave. Last night I overheard my mom crying, he wants to sue my mom based on neglect and abandonment he said since she works a lot of shifts, It’s affected my development” he leaned against his door wearing a disgusted expression_

_Stiles scoffed “What an ass, mama McCall is a total badass, hold on let me call Danny, he’ll have to know it’s your sperm donor that we're investigating you’re okay with that right” Scott nodded “I want him gone”_

_He dialed humming as he waited for him to pick up “ Hey Danny, do me a favor? Can you check everything you have on Robert McCall and I mean everything, something he wouldn’t want anyone especially the police finding out”_

_“Isn’t he FBI? And Scott’s dad?” Danny asked as he typed_

_“Yes and Yes, well if you can even call him a dad, he’s an asshole hence why I need the info, we’ll wait” Stiles fiddled with the strings of his hoodie while he placed the phone on speaker “I’m with Scott by the way”_

_“Hey Danny”_

_“Hey Scott, I’ve got some files hold up, whoa a lot of files. They’re blacklisted, swept under the rug from someone higher up. Looks like Robert McCall has a cocaine problem that he’s been hiding and on top of that apparently he ended up shooting a child by mistake”_

_“Holy fuck” Stiles furrowed his eyebrows “Why would they still keep him??”_

_“Because he’s the escape goat, looks like someone transferring money to his account, big money transfer yet he still lives in a shitty apartment on the edge of town plus he hasn’t touched that money, I think its just under his name hold up, someone in the FBI is trying to link him to several murders, ones that he wasn’t even in the same town”_

_Scott took a deep breath “How long would he be in jail if they found out?”_

_Danny took a couple seconds to answer, clicking on his keyboard “about 45 years give or take”_

_Stiles smiled “That’s perfect, someone has already done the job  all we need to do is give a little push to whoever is building this bullshit case to get it moving along. Your mom would get paid an indemnification for the child support your father refused to pay and the argument about money would be bullshit since he apparently has how much in his account?”_

_“48 million dollars, the person who’s building the case is Agent Blake, she’s in charge”_

_“They aren’t playing around, give me her number”_

_“Wait you’re going to call her?” Scott spluttered_

_“Well yeah, she needs some incentive to get the show on the road. Don’t worry it’ll be on a burner phone, Danny I know it’s a lot to ask but any dirt on Agent Blake?”_

_“You better make me some brownies after this”_

_Stiles snorted “Promise”_

_“Okay she has allegations on sexual assault on a minor back in her home town but they didn’t stick because the victim was too embarrassed to testify and since she was a woman they deemed that it wasn’t true but I found on the opposing attorney laptop some video footage of her with the child late at night. They never used it in court because the parents didn’t want to ruin their child’s future”_

_Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose “Why is everything so fucked up? I’m calling her right now”_

_Stiles cracked his knuckles as he rehearsed what he was going to tell her over the phone, it had to be enough for her to actually do something, to be believable “Hello is this Agent Blake? Good afternoon I’m actually calling in regards to a case, yes it has to do with a minor. It’s about this woman who sexually assaulted a child a couple of years ago. You don’t remember? Funny because there is some new information. You do know these cases have an expiration date and this case still has a two-year validity left so they can testify. We actually have recordings of you with the minor in question, doing certain things a grown woman shouldn’t be doing. Oh? Don’t believe me well let me send you just a small clip  so you can know I’m telling the truth” he patiently waited for her reaction, depending on this he knew he got her, that’s when he heard the small gasp on the other line followed by a glass breaking “Seems like you got the videos? Don’t worry Agent Blake all you have to do is prosecute your case with Agent McCall by tomorrow and we won’t have any problems, the footage will be destroyed and you’ll never hear from me again. That simple but if by tomorrow nothing happened, that footage will go live for everyone to see” he hung up turning to look at Scott who had his mouth wide open “you’re going to catch flies Scotty”_

_“Dude, that was totally awesome!” Scott jumped on the bed hugging Stiles in the process_

* * *

 

 

 _“Think she did it?” Scott whispered, they were both sitting across the police station in Stiles Jeep “She’d be stupid not to, why would she risk her life and career for someone she was already planning to sabotage” Stiles grinned “I think we have our answer look” he pointed to the building, where a Robert McCall was being dragged in handcuffs towards a black SUV with_ _no plates “Well, seems like you won’t have to be bothered by him ever again. Wanna go get something to eat? I’m starving”_

 

 

* * *

 

_“Are you sure? You don’t owe me Scott, I did that because you’re my brother” Stiles was stuffing his face with curly fries when Scott out of the blue told him he wanted to help him_

_“I’m sure, I've actually been talking to Derek for the past month about the bite, my asthma isn’t getting better and my doctor has been worrying my mom about percentages and basically telling her I can’t leave the house anymore”_

_“Dude why didn’t you tell me?”_

_Scott smiled “I didn’t want to worry you. My mom and you worry enough, I know you’re still walking around with an extra inhaler for me”_

_Stiles winced because he actually has two inhalers, one in his locker and the other one always on him “What did Derek say?”_

_“He said yes, that the next time he was in town I’d stay over at his house to get everything ready”_

_“That’s amazing but that doesn’t mean you have to help us with the other thing, you aren’t obligated to”_

_Scott nodded “I know and I appreciate that you’re worried about me but I want to do this. We’re brothers and after what you did with my father." he sighed " I’m not going to lie to you when you told me what you were planning on doing. I imagined how the parties were going to be, everyone just completed trashed, you high out of your mind”_

_Stiles snorted “What you imagined the apocalypse or something?”_

_Scott laughed “shut up but I don’t just see that side anymore, you’ve always been about helping people. You were the one who helped expelled Aaron this year?_

_Stiles shrugged “He was a complete douche and deserved it, why the fuck do people think they can do whatever they want to people like it doesn’t matter”_

_Scott smiled, as he looked out the window “I don’t want to keep living the life I’m living, you’re doing some good in the world and I’m not stupid it won’t stay like this forever, I’m guessing there will be blood and fights but I’ve made my decision, I want to be a part of this”_

_Stiles wiped his hands on his napkin “You can always tell me you’re out, you don’t have to stay with us if you ever feel pressured or that your morals are being compromised, this isn’t a dictatorship, you have a voice Scott, that being said welcome aboard buddy” he winked_

Stiles laid besides Scott reminiscing “I was, nope correction I am a total badass” he grinned “But my point still stands, doubt is a venomous thing, that’s why a pack works so well. We’re all protecting each other and we trust one another. Yes we bicker but we’ll always value what the other has to say, regardless if it’s negative or not, we’re family.” He lunged to the side rolling on top of Scott, rubbing his hair “aren’t you a cute puppy” he cooed, they’re laughter was heard from the inside

 

* * *

 

“I swear sometimes I think they forget they’re 26 years old” Cora said as she ate popcorn, Erica snorted “Someone’s jealous, Stiles loves you too”

 

“Shut up” Cora threw the popcorn at her, rolling off the couch she stretched her back lifting her head sniffing for her brother. She walked upstairs knocking on the wall “Hey, are you okay?” she walked over sitting crossed legged beside him on the bed “Does this have to do with what Scott said?”

 

Derek rested his elbows on his knees “He’s right, Brett is not above killing mates, even if it’s forbidden what if he gets to Stiles, what if I’m not strong enough?”

 

Cora rubbed his back in a soothing motion “Derek, you’re the strongest alpha I know and that’s including Laura and mom, you always push yourself to protect us and I know you’d do the impossible for Stiles but you also have to give him some credit, Stiles isn’t weak he’s pretty powerful, whatever he is. He saved our family; he’s saved you and me. He wouldn’t go down without a fight”

 

_Rogue hunters crossing the borders had taken Cora and Derek; they had drugged Derek burning wolfsbane near the forest. Derek was visiting home for his sister, Stiles and the rest of the group graduation. He was out in the preserve when everything started to feel sluggish, that’s when the hint of wolfsbane hit his nose, he tried running but that’s when a bullet pierced his skin sending him to the ground in an agonizing pain. He woke up locked up in a cellar, he was chained to a metal fence, and the shackles infused with wolfsbane around his wrist every time he tried moving it would burn his skin._

_He doesn’t know how long he spent down there when an unconscious Cora was dragged into the room, dumped right next to him she was also oozing black goop from three bullet wounds she had, they chained her by the neck. Derek roared in till he felt his throat and his wrist burning, he whined seeing his sister out cold on the floor._

_Cora slowly regained consciousness trying to sit up quickly but being pulled back by the chains around her neck “What happened?” she rubbed her temples, it felt like her head was going to crack open “Hunters” she turned to look at Derek who was completely chained, his wrist oozing blood_

_She started looking around for anything to use but there weren’t even windows “I was looking for you, Stiles texted me saying that you guys we’re going to meet  up but you didn't show up. he  thought that maybe you fell asleep after your run so I went back home to check on you. I was at the front door when i suddenly got shot three times I didn’t even smell them” she snarled_

_“I think they’re using something, they have wolves with them to help them hid their scents” his breathing was labored, he had to assume he was dehydrated at this point “What time is it?”_

_“When I was heading back home it was about 1 in the afternoon but I don’t even know where we are, we could be in another county for all we know. If we’re in beacon hills mom would have already found us” Cora sighed as she tried moving the chains to get her more space “Now we wait I guess, Derek, hey don’t you pass out on me”_

_“I won’t,” he whispered but he felt his eyes slowly close on their own, his body sluggishly sliding down on the fence till his wrist we’re supporting all his weight. He doesn’t know how long he slept in till he heard an alpha roar **mom** he opened his eyes to see Cora flashing her eye in response. The door flew open revealing two hunters both pointing their guns at them; Derek bellowed a loud roar that shook the room._

_“Don’t go near them” Stiles was right behind the hunters, his palms open as fire started consuming his arms, he swung his arm towards the hunters sending them flying towards the back wall covered in flames._

_Stiles ran towards Cora, carefully melting the chains around her throat then they both went to help Derek. Stiles was lifting him by his waist “Hey big guy, you’re okay I got you” Derek rested his forehead on Stiles letting him take his weight “Your mom is pretty freighting I got to admit, just saw her beat up like four hunters in one go, remind me never to get on her bad side”_

_Derek chuckled “thank you” he whispered, Stiles rubbed his nose alongside Derek’s jaw “of course I’d come, I always will”_

* * *

 

 

_Derek woke up in his old bedroom with arms around his waist; he turned slightly to see Stiles sleeping behind him in his small bed both of them pressed together. Stiles hands we’re covered in bandages when Derek went to touch them he noticed his own wrist were also covered in bandages._

_He repositioned himself so he was facing Stiles, he could smell the exhaustion coming off from the boy. He started tracing the moles on Stiles face; he was still amazed by him, by how selfless he was. He nuzzled Stiles neck falling back asleep._

Stiles was leaning on the doorframe watching Cora and Derek “You guys are cute” he smiled at them

 

Cora got up “Go make your husband happy, I’m going to check on the food” she ran past them, Stiles merely chuckled he was still waiting on the day that Cora finally admitted she had feelings but she loved to state that he was just a sentimental  idiot

 

“Hey hubby” Stiles sat besides Derek, pulling him down so his head was resting on his lap, he started carding his fingers though Derek’s hair “ A penny for your thoughts?”

 

Derek turned to look at him “I don’t want to lose you” his eyes were pinched in the corner, his lips trembling. No one else saw Derek in this state but him

 

Stiles smiled at him “You’re not going to lose me, you’re stuck with me forever. I promise, you’re probably going to get bored with me at some point” he pecked him on the lips “Come on you need some cuddles” he lifted Derek’s head and got off the bed pushing Derek “Go to the center, god you are heavy, is it even possible having too much muscle? because really”

 

Derek rolled his eyes as he lifted his hips to move over, Stiles walked over to their closet pulling out their fuzziest blanket or what he likes to call it their emergency blanket.

 

He laid besides him pulling the blanket up to their shoulders, wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist and tangling their feet together “I’ll always be here” he whispered as he planted kisses on the nape of Derek’s neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two backstories explained! i feel pretty accomplished & i hope you like all the mushy parts :)
> 
> oh and i'll be checking for spelling / grammar mistakes later


	4. Undercover

Stiles laid in bed with Derek on top of him, he was fidgeting with the piercings he had on his right ear, counting each of them _1 2 3 4 5_ it became a habit since high school he did it when he needed to concentrate, they still needed a plan. He felt Derek stirring in his sleep; he started gently rubbing Derek’s back with his other hand feeling him relax again.

 

He heard a light knock on their door “come in” he whispered, the door was gently pushed revealing a sleep stricken Isaac rubbing his eyes “Chris argent is here he needs you and Derek”

 

He closed his eyes, he knew this wasn’t going to be a social call “What time is it?” his voice was still raspy barely above a whisper

 

Isaac yawned, “It’s 6 in the morning. Do you want me to make something?” he was barely standing up, swaying side to side

 

Stiles smiled at him “go to sleep pup, I’ll do everything” he waited in till Isaac closed the door behind him “I know you’re awake big guy” he carded his fingers through Derek’s hair, he could feel a small puff of air hit his throat as Derek mumbled that it was too early. Which he agreed with, he lightly pushed Derek to give some incentive to move “We can’t keep him waiting too long, I’m going to take a quick shower and you better be awake when I get back” he slid off the bed, padding his way towards the bathroom as he scratched his head, glancing over his shoulder Derek was curling around his side burrowing his face in Stiles’ pillow. He smiled at the scene in front of him

 

 

He descended the stairs hearing the shower turn on, to find Chris waiting in the living room “Good morning, wants some coffee?” He kept on walking towards the kitchen opening the cupboard rummaging for three mugs. He placed them on the counter as he turned on the coffee machine, he turned around leaning against the counter he waited for Chris to speak first.

 

Chris shifted his gaze “I’ve been hearing rumors, about Gerard. He hasn’t left his estate in weeks but people have been reporting spotting other alphas on his land”

 

He snorted “Other alphas? How can that be possible? Gerard willingly seeing werewolves”

 

“I know I didn’t believe it at first either in till I got one picture from the surveillance cameras” he pulled out a photo from his pocket passing it to Stiles “look at the eyes”

 

He furrowed his eyebrows “They’re deliberately flashing their eyes at the camera, what they knew someone would find out?”

 

“It’s because I know who it is, we both do” Derek spoke up, both men turning to look at him “Who is it?”

 

“Deucalion” Derek took the picture from Stiles, his eyes turning a crimson red

 

“Deucalion as in the same Deucalion that wanted to take down your mom? That went after Laura? It’s been years why is he here now?”

 

“I don’t know” Chris said

 

Stiles rubbed his temples “Okay, I’ll talk to Danny see what he can dig up, Peter to see what his ‘friends’ can find out and I’ll send Lydia to the police station to see what she can find out” he picked up his mug, passing the other one to Derek “I’ll be back” he headed towards the back door.

 

* * *

 

 

He rang the doorbell as he waited outside it was still early so he knew everyone was still asleep, he sat down on the steps nursing his coffee. Minutes later Ethan opened up the door “morning, can you get me Danny and Peter?” Ethan nodded as he head back inside.

 

“What do you need?” Peter asked, he glanced over his shoulder both men sporting pajama pants with a stern, determined look on their faces. He smirked “you guys look cute” he stood up “I need the both of you to find everything you can on Deucalion”

 

Peter’s eyes flashed blue “Before you ask, yes the same one. He’s been spotted various times with Gerard Argent. Chris came over to warn us. I don’t like this, Gerard who we all know from personal experience the disgust he has for everything non-human. The fact that he’s willingly doing business with Deucalion is a red flag in itself.”

 

They both nodded “Good, tell us when you find anything. I’m going to talk to Lydia”

 

* * *

 

 

Derek watched Stiles leave through the backdoor, he turned around to look at Chris “What else do you know?”

 

“Brett has been getting more paranoid ordered more weapons from me and I heard he’s been cutting ranks”

 

Derek hums “He’s losing trust in his own people, he’s always been making deals with Gerard but now that Gerard may be making deals with Deucalion. He’s going to lose people” he placed his hands over the counter “Thank you for telling us this”

 

Chris nodded “if you need anything else call me, stop by later a new shipment is arriving”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles knocked on the door he knew Lydia was a morning person so he didn’t have to wait much in till the door swung open revealing Lydia completely dressed, her hair perfectly curled and sipping on coffee “Red queen I need you” he passed her his empty mug.

 

She quirked an eyebrow “We’ve got news, Gerard has been making deals with Deucalion. I need you and that pretty face to get anything you can from the police station”

 

Her body stiffens “Deucalion?? The one who went after Derek’s mother” she shifted her gaze “I’ll talk to Parrish see what I can get out of him, I’ll report back”

 

“I would tell you to keep a low profile but it’s you we’re talking about” he snorted

 

She smirked as she flicked her hair “Well at least you know me”

 

* * *

 

Stiles closed the door behind, heading towards the dining table Derek’s back facing him. He rested his chin against Derek’s shoulder wrapping his arms around while him rubbing his chest “Hey sugar, you okay?” he kissed him on the cheek

 

Derek quirked an eyebrow “Sugar? I already called my mom and Laura” he started rubbing their cheeks together

 

“They didn’t take it well?” He already knew for a fact they didn’t. Deucalion had been turned almost like a curse word in Talia’s home as well in Laura’s both women wanting nothing more than to bury that name and all it’s memories

 

Derek sighed as he leaned his head back “No, Laura was at least grateful that she didn’t live here anymore but told me if I needed her help she’d come but I wouldn’t do that to her. She just had Jamie and her pack needs to be together”

 

He hums “They’re still clingy? Did you tell her I want more pictures? Because Jaime is too precious, can we steal him? Think she’d be angry because of that?”

 

Derek chuckles “I don’t think she’d appreciate that but she did say she was sending you a hundred pictures. It takes a while for a pack to calm down after theres a child born especially if that child is from the alpha”

 

“So if we were to have a baby would it be worse since you’re a true alpha?”

 

Derek pauses to think about it “I don’t know actually, true alphas aren’t that common but I would assume so”

 

“Show off, I have to go Isaac and I are going to meet Luke” he kissed Derek’s cheek as he stood up “Don’t forget you and Kira have that meeting with Vincent or creepy guy this time”

 

“Creepy guy?” Derek grabbed on to Stiles back pulling him back against his chair

 

“Yeah, every time we go to that place I feel like I’m being violated he makes my skin crawl” he splayed his fingers over Derek’s cheeks looking down at him

 

Derek let a growl, he felt his fangs burning against his gums “whoa derbear calm those alpha eyes, I’m all yours” Stiles smiled as he leaned down, giving him a chaste kiss humming as he pulled back “I’ll see you for lunch?”

 

Derek nodded as he let his hands drop to his side, cracking his neck he went back to the computer hearing his mates’ heartbeat grow further away as he walked towards Isaacs room. Hearing the doorknob turn and Stiles soothing voice as he told their beta to wake up, his heart warmed. Stiles always had a mothering side to him ever since he meet him, always worrying for others especially Issac but he never played favorites. He knew what each beta liked always making sure to make everyone feel included.

 

His phone rang interrupting his thoughts “Hello Kira, yes we’re still on for the meeting we’ll go in my car. Can you tell Malia and Allison that they’re in charge of patrol today? Thank you, see you soon”

 

He turned around heading towards the door to say goodbye to his husband as he opened the door leaning against it he can see Isaac dragging his feet holding Stiles hand “bye love” he cupped Stiles cheek as he pressed their foreheads together “be safe” he rubbed his cheek with his thumb

 

Stiles smiled back “I’m always safe, don’t go do anything crazy” Stiles poked his chest as he stole another kiss as he stepped back allowing Derek to scent mark Isaac who in return hugged Derek.

 

He watched them head towards the garage before he closed the door, hearing the engine turn on and his mates heartbeat growing farther away and till he could barely hear it, he rubbed his heart. He remembers how it use to be when they first got mated they could barely leave each other’s presence if they got to far it started hurting both of them. They spent a month stuck to the hip and he enjoyed every second of it, being near Stiles always relaxed him. Finally being mated to him completed him in a way he would of never imagined.

 

He headed outside towards the patio, pulling out a cigarette as he lit it between his teeth he took a deep breath, exhaling the smoke upwards a habit he picked up to make sure he never hit Stiles in the face with the smoke, even though he tended not to smoke In front of him anymore since he was human and could get sick.

 

He heard the door glide open accompanied by the smell of rain “morning Kira” he took another drag as he glanced towards her. She was freshly showered, sporting a blouse with flowers a checkered black skirt and sneakers. He smiled as he look back towards the preserve he had talked about it with Stiles many times, all though Kira had seen blood and truly one of the greatest fighters they had she was always smiling and Stiles described the way she dressed as ‘sunshine and rainbows’ _I mean look at her Derek, she’s wearing a shirt with bumblebees and just punched a guy to death, can we keep her?_ “Did you already eat?” she nodded “I had pancakes, Allison is a great cook. I mean after Malia almost burnt down the kitchen and Lydia refuses to even go in the kitchen our options are limited”

 

He snorts “And my sister basically lives on junk food”

 

“Exactly, she should have like a billion cavities, I’ve seen her eat a whole entire bag of m&m’s by herself and those big ones that are practically the size of her head” he saw her shudder besides him

 

He chuckles “when she was younger my mom would find a bunch of candy wrappers under her bed constantly, they tried to ban sweets in our home but she would just buy it at school or she would let people copy her homework in trade of candy”

 

“So she’s always been in that business huh?” she smiles as she pulls out her phone “We’ve got to go”

 

He nods as he crushes the cigarette between his fingers “Let’s go”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles headed towards Isaac and Jackson’s bedroom opening the door slowly, seeing Isaac curled around Jackson. He walked towards Isaac gently rubbing his back “Hey Goldilocks, we need to go don’t be so grumpy come on” Isaac groaned as he pushed himself of the bed wiping his eyes as he stretched, he slumped his shoulders as he took Stiles hand. He rolled his eyes because it’s always been like this Isaac is absolutely the worst person to ask to be awake before 10.

 

His face soften as he saw Derek leaning against the door it was silly but he liked when Derek did those small things all domestic like. He loved the life they lived and he would never change that but he liked the insignificant mundane things as well.

 

As Derek was cupping his cheek and calling him love did things to his heart that made him feel like he had a cage filled with butterflies flittering in his stomach. He watched Isaac lazily hug Derek pulling him towards the direction of the garage basically Isaac wasn’t a living person yet he knew the moment they got closer to Luke he would wake up even though it didn’t seem like it to everyone else who wasn’t pack Isaac is on of the most vicious fighters. He protected the pack with his blood.

 

He sat in the black jeep placing his seatbelt and Isaac’s as he watched him lean against the window and proceeding to fall asleep “you’re ridiculous” he snorted as he turned on the car “shut up” he heard Isaac mutter.

 

He pulled out of the driveway the tainted windows stopping the morning sun to filter in at it’s full potential. He fiddled with the radio placing it on one of the lowest settings, it wasn’t a long drive to where they where heading but if he stayed in silence his thoughts would filter back to Deucalion and he needs to focus on this for now.

 

They finally reached the apartment building that Derek owned, he hated visiting Luke he was the epitome of disgusting he would normally send someone else but last time he got handsy with Erica, Derek chopped off four of his fingers. This was the last visit considering Luke was going to get ‘accidently’ sent to a expense rehab up north for them, they needed someone inside since a diplomat’s son was sent in and was paying a large amount of money to smuggle in cocaine.

 

He knocked on the door, Isaac beside him fully awake tilting his head to the side “He’s alone, he smells afraid” he snorts because isn’t that an understatement, he’d be stupid not to be. A timid Luke opened the door, his eyes bloodshot his gaze snapping to both of them, his shoulders relaxed when he saw it was just them, he ushered them.

 

“So Luke ready for your big trip?” he tried ignoring the complete mess the apartment was, liquor bottles flooding the floor, half eaten pizza on the coffee table and the dishes pilling up in the sink

 

Luke tensed at that as he closed the door “about that, I don’t think I can” he turned around rubbing his neck

 

“Why?” Stiles crossed his arms across his chest; he felt his palms burn up in anticipation

 

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea” he glanced out the window

 

“You haven’t answered me” he took a step forward Isaac was still standing diagonal to Luke, Stiles could see his claws extending.

 

Luke jolted back “It’s just uh I don’t think it’s right you know- “

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes “Is this because of Brett?”

 

Luke shook his head “of course not”

 

Isaac scoffed “Lie” he glanced to look at Stiles who gave him a slight nod, he gripped Luke’s throat lifting him in the air “Now you’re going to tell us the truth before I snap your neck got it?” Isaac dug his claws into his neck, Luke’s tried to claw at Isaac’s hand his mouth gasping at air “yes” he finally pushed out. Isaac immediately dropped him to the ground

 

“Now Luke you’re going to tell us everything that Brett told you”

 

The gulp the man took was practically audible as he rubbed his throat “It’s obviously not the money because if it were you would’ve moved to a place that didn’t look like shit with what you earn” Stiles smiled “It’s obviously isn’t because of your family either so tell me what did you sell yourself for”

 

“I didn’t have a choice, he came over with guns told me I’d die if took your deal, that he was planning on dealing directly with him and wanted you guys out”

 

Stiles cackled “Wait so you were afraid of Brett who has a couple of guns and monkeys as gun for hire. You could’ve lie to him and told us the truth, the actual people you should be afraid you know the werewolves god damn you’re stupid honestly I’m kind of glad of what’s going to happen next because you definitely would’ve screwed the order. I’m going to ask Lauren to do it I know she’s been pulling your weight the last two months but since she told me she didn’t mind well I didn’t say anything since you know everyone is entitled to have a bad week” he sighed as he looked around “I think this is going to be good for the place” he nodded towards Isaac who opened the door, he walked passed Luke touching his shoulder “stay” he touched the clothing laying on the hanger watching it burn he commanded the fire to stay within this room as he closed the door his palm on fire melting the doorknob in the process.

 

Reaching the car across the street, they could hear the screams, the whole apartment was on fire. He waved at a couple walking towards the building that waved enthusiastically back. The thing was they owned the building, Derek and him often contributed to whatever trouble the other residents had, paying for someone’s surgery or their child’s university, stopping petty thieves and in return they called when they deemed anything suspicious or kept quiet when they heard a couple of screams. A grandmother once held the man they were looking for at gunpoint, he baked her cookies and he likes her, she calls him ‘sonny’.

 

“Call Ethan, Cora and Erica we need to restock because apparently Brett meddling in our life goes way deeper than we thought, tell Boyd to make sure Lauren is clean and then to give her the Mendez account” Isaac nodded as he pulled out his phone already dialing away.

 

“I’ll call Derek with the fantastic news” he rubbed his temples as he drove off

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia pulled up to the police station hauling two coffee cup holders with enough coffee for all the deputies and the sheriff. She had gotten close to the sheriff throughout the years and it wasn’t strange for her to come around sometimes, she purposely would go several times in a month to not raise suspicion when she actually needed anything. Considering they sometimes asked for her help in organizing files alongside Stiles. She had noticed people tend to get very chatty when they think the person isn’t actually listening it eases their guilt for over sharing.

 

She always arrived in the early morning or very late when the sheriff would ask her for help arranging the boards for the deputies. She put her game face on as she smiled brightly at Tara at the front desk “good morning!” she passed her, her coffee “two sugars with whip cream right?”

 

Tara cooed as she held the coffee closer “you are a sweetheart, the sheriff is in his office. Go right ahead” she waved her towards the door.

 

She smiled at each deputy giving them their coffee each melting as she read off their order; she gave an extra moment to Parrish later heading to the Sheriffs office “hello, how’s everything?” she dropped her fake expression gaining a chuckle from the man in front of him “It should worry me that my deputies are so easily swayed”  

 

She shrugged “It’s hard to say no to me” she smirked “How’s the cases been going?”

 

He gave her a knowing look “Better, do you need me to do my weekly reviews of the deputies right now?”

 

She smiled “Well if that wouldn’t be a inconvenience” he nodded “Can you tell height to come in?” she stood up plastering a smile on her face as she opened the door waving at the deputy to come over.

 

She stood next to Marina’s desk wiping the board clean, she was always the most chatty one, transferred from a bigger city to this small town “I still can’t believe he’d be flaunting that, how’d be proud being a werewolf” oh right she forgot she was the racist one, she clenched her teeth but remained her posture relaxed as she re wrote the names as slowly as she could “If I were them I’d keep it hidden”

 

“I’d shut up if I were you, don’t forget the sheriffs boy is mated to alpha Hale”

 

“Stiles is a nice kid” Parrish voice filtered throughout the conversation

 

“Regardless, we all know who killed that guy was a werewolf why aren’t we talking to the alpha?”

 

“Because that’s the sheriff’s job and if we were to accuse an alpha of murder, it’s a heavy accusation. The local alpha protects this town and if we’re accusing her son, another alpha of murdering someone doesn’t seem smart”

 

“Plus who says it’s them, we know for a fact a bunch of werewolves have been passing through”

 

“Doesn’t anyone else find it creepy that they’re near the old geezers property?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Gerard, the man who’s constantly coming here and trying to sell out his son and granddaughter on weird outlandish accusations. He almost went ballistic when he found out she was a werewolf”

 

“She willingly got the bite?”

 

They ignored Marina as they kept on talking “We’ve already been doing surveillance on the Hales and he think he knows something we don’t”

 

“Quiet” she could feel eyes on her but she had played the part of airhead for years in front of her mother and that’s when she was a teenager this was easy. She stepped back clapping her hands “perfect, I think the sheriff would be proud right?” she turned around smiling at them especially at Marin to solidify the fact that she wasn’t paying attention “I’m going to do the other board” she walked right between them the only sound was her heels hitting the floor “Parrish can you help me? I can’t reach the top” which was a total lie but men really weren’t different they felt a primitive satisfaction in helping a women in distress.

 

He stood up smiling as he took the eraser from her hand “How’s Stiles been doing?” she beamed at him “Great actually he’s been learning this new recipe something involving lasagnas, Isaac absolutely loves anything pasta related so he’s pretty excited.” She twirled her hair, sneaking a glance towards the others they were all smiling or trying to hide a laugh “Oh and he was talking about making cookies for you guys so give me what you’re allergic to”

 

“What is he a wife?” Marina scoffed

 

She twirled to look at her, tilting her head a bit to really sell it “No, he’s Derek’s husband” she smiled warmly at her, she picked up the marker as he continued writing down the titles

 

They waited a couple of seconds and resumed their conversation. She smiled to herself because the sheriff was right they were too easy

 

* * *

 

 

Derek and Kira where both leaving Vincent’s club, he owned various nightclubs on the edge of town that generated grand part of their drug revenue. He’s always been loyal to them and paid them completely with no delays, they both have a mutual understanding. He was even up front with the situation regarding Brett telling him if his loyalties still stand, which he scoffed _like I would side with that kid a partnership is a partnership my mother raised me right._

His phone started ringing “Hey love, we’re leaving already, okay Kira and I are heading home now bye” he took a deep breath “Lydia has some information as well as Stiles. We should head back” she nodded as they picked up the pace.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am i bad person because i haven't uploaded in an eternity? Yes i am and i'm so sorry! 
> 
> i was stuck on this chapter so i started writing short sterek stories and left this on the back burner and accidentally left it for more time than i would've liked and i'm sorry because of that.
> 
> I'll be more persistent with this story and i hope you liked this chapter


	5. Decisions are made

"Lydia and I have updates, everyone pay attention and shut up” silence fell in the room “Brett has been turning people and because they’re fucking morons they’re actually afraid of Brett and his goons. I had Ethan, Erica and Cora check up on all the distributors and we’ve already cut down 15, which is good and bad. The Mendez account is already sealed so that’s extremely beneficial Boyd cleared it and already sent her up before Brett could do anything else.”

 

Lydia stood up as Stiles signaled her “I was at the sheriff station today, seeing what I could find on Deucalion. I found out that there has been various murders, that we haven’t committed may I add, that they suspected this pack, Derek specifically commited, they apparently have surveillance on us” she heard Stiles snort “Gerard has been bothering them with Allison, trying to pry information on her and giving them wild accusations. They know Deucalion is on this territory, they know he’s killed other alphas but they can’t do anything. They’re afraid of him, they’ve tried convincing the sheriff to not do anything and let Talia handle it. I got pictures from a file they had on him, look” she poured the various crime scenes pictures on the floor, to say they were gruesome was an understatement

 

“They’ve been trying to stay away from it as best as they can. I also got information about Brett, they’ve got a case going on him apparently someone has been selling them information regarding illegal transactions and human trafficking, they even have the FBI involved” Lydia ended the statement as she sat back down  

 

 

“You all must understand how severe this is, Talia has been targeted before by Deucalion but now that he is dealing with Gerard who regardless of his insanity has resources, has information on various packs. If the killings are really on the hand on Deucalion he must be finally creating the alpha pack he wanted and these alphas” Stiles gestured towards the photos “didn’t want to follow him, we don’t know where the rest of the pack is, we don’t know if they kill them as well or if he abducts them”

 

 

“All though this is extremely dangerous, it hasn’t been thrown to us, Gerard hasn’t been coming towards us or Allison. My mother told me she was capable of handling this and will advice us when things get out of control so for now this is on the back burner we can’t forget about it but it isn’t our top priority, what Stiles said is crucial, Brett is digging through our operation at an alarming rate. Rumors and false information travel fast and we have to act before it escalates, Kira and I already talked to Vincent, apart from already swearing his loyalty he told us he would call if he saw anything suspicious with our distributors” Derek spoke up as he faced everyone

 

“What’s the plan?” Jackson asked

 

“We start with cutting off his resources, Derek and I have compiled a list of third parties who deal with Brett but who’s always had an murky past or just plain incompetent, people who we’ve constantly had to clean their messes before Brett found out. Isaac will be in charged of delivering this information along with Kira, make sure its Parrish who gets the information. I trust the both of you will find the best method on how to deliver this?” Stiles eyed both of them, they both nodded with determination

 

“Next, Peter you’re going to get all the clients that owe you money and I mean a lot of money, people who are on the brink of losing everything, tell them you’ll forget their expenses if they accompany you and Malia to Brett’s warehouse and burn everything. Tell them you don’t care how and you’ll ensure their safety”

 

“We will?” Malia asked raising an eyebrow

 

“Of course not, the both of you will not touch a thing, nothing that can be traced back to you and after they’ve done their job, everything burned the money, the drugs, the girls then you’ll dispose of your new helpers understand?” Stiles asked

 

 “Oh we do” Peter smirked

 

"Good, Erica and Ethan will both be heading towards our main offices, the both of you will plant a bomb. Brett at this point will have a suspicion that’s is us but when that bomb explodes, because it will, it will make him think twice, will make him distrust Gerard why?” Stiles prompted

 

 “Because Gerard specializes in bombs” Cora grinned

 

“Exactly, now you will explode the bomb in the early morning before people arrive, we have to make it believable and we all know Gerard wants to kill weres not humans so it would be useless. Regardless Allison and Aiden will be outside delaying people, if they arrive” Stiles grabbed his drink taking a sip of whiskey

 

“Cora you will be focused on his daughter, she’s addicted to cocaine so shouldn’t be hard luring her from her friends. You won’t harm her, you’ll give her a vial of lemoure and implant the idea that Gerard’s associates harassed her, threatened her, telling her they know about Brett’s secret and how disgusted they are of him”

 

 She nodded “what’s his secret?”

 

“He’s cheating on his wife with a werewolf” Stiles shrugged “Derek knew early on”

 

 “Holy shit” Cora grinned, which made her look almost predatory.

 

 “Okay going back to the plan Scott and Boyd will be visiting my father, we need to know what the FBI is involving themselves in regards to Brett and see if we can push them any further. Don’t directly place yourself in the investigation, Boyd I was wondering if you could make your famous cookies, to sweeten up the deputies and corral them all in one place?” He waited in till the man nodded “thank you, Scott will create a diversion as his sweet lovable self preferably with those cute barely trained police puppies that we all know the female deputies die for” he winked

 

Scott smiled “I’ll take Luna and Oreo, they love those two”

 

“Perfect, Boyd you’re in charged of pin pointing and identifying the scents of the FBI agents we are doing this old school because like we’ve been saying we don’t want this linked to us in anyway possible” Stiles said “When you identify them, the place they are staying you’ll do recon and pay attention. When they leave their rooms you notify Lydia, who wont be far”

 

“Scott will stay on the first floor being the lookout, Boyd will accompany Lydia and Danny while they set up hidden cameras and well I won’t even try to explain what is that Danny does just that he’s freakishly good at it, remember focus on Brett but if you find information of Deucalion don’t disregard it” Stiles instructed

 

“Jackson I need you to hold down the fort” he tried to keep a straight face as he watched Jackson tilt his head a bit “I’m just fucking with you, I need you to tell the werewolf that Brett’s sleeping with that he’s actually a married man, we’ve got a name” Stiles pulled out his phone “Liam Dunbar, he has no idea Brett has a wife and you know what betrayal does to a person, what it does to their loyalty, their love. After you’ve got all the information you’re going to slip the wives name. We’ve been reading up on Liam and seems like he’s an honest to god nice guy had some anger issues in the past but got a control on them, he volunteers at the local shelter and nice guys like that won’t be able to keep that secret”

 

 “Stiles and I will both be in public eye when all of these events are happening, we are trusting all of you in this moment, we know what you are capable of. Makes us proud” Derek stated, flashing his eyes and in return his betas flashed theirs

 

“You’re are free to go for now, will talk time and dates later but I’m going to start making dinner for now, Allison help me out?” Stiles stood up as he held his hand out for Allison. She nodded as she took his head both walked towards the kitchen.

 

Derek sat back down in the living room watching as everyone started dispersing to do there own thing, enjoying these moments of downtime “we should go to the pool” Erica stated, he watched as a few of his betas nodded and headed towards the beach house “I’m getting the snacks!” Cora yelled

 

“You better not eat too much and not eat at dinner” Stiles turned over his shoulder to see her pulling out a bowl and chips

 

“I promise I won’t” Cora grumbled

 

Derek rested his arms crossed over his chest as he let himself close his eyes leaning back towards the couch, falling asleep to his betas laughter, Stiles heartbeat and the sound of his humming as he cooked.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles drummed his fingers across the counter “Should we make dessert to? Chocolate cake? We need some happiness”

 

“I think we have time especially since Derek is asleep” She gestured

 

Stiles turned around smiling as he saw Derek completely asleep on the couch “its unfair that he can sleep in that position with zero consequences, zero kink in his neck”

 

“Become a werewolf then” she smiled

 

“ha ha come on before they get antsy, they’re like little kids swimming will only keep them distracted for so long” Stiles opened the cupboard pulling out a bowl

 

* * *

 

 

“Aiden and Malia, do me a favor and set the table” Stiles wiped his wet hands on a hand towel throwing it on the counter as he headed towards the living room, hearing the clattering of plates. He stood in front of Derek watched as his chest fell up and down, his lips slightly parted, he straddled his lap, cupping Derek’s cheeks “Hon’Bon dinner’s ready” he watched as Derek slowly woke up rubbing the sleep away from his eyes

 

“Come on grumpy, I made lasagna and chocolate cake” He pecked Derek’s lips as he passed his fingers through Derek’s hair

 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles lower back pulling him closer, their chests pressed together as he hid his face in the crook of Stiles neck placing warm kisses down his throat

 

Stiles hummed as he lightly traced circles on Derek’s beard feeling Derek grow harder underneath him “Baby your betas are in the other room and I can already imagine them whining about how they’re starving”

 

Derek growled underneath him, his chest rumbling as he nipped Stiles jaw sucking on the skin, grinding his hips up making Stiles grasp as he gripped Derek’s biceps “Asshole”

 

Derek grinned, his eyes bleeding crimson red as he surged up capturing Stiles lips in a passionate kiss, moving his hand down and squeezing Stiles ass. Small moans being consumed in his mouth, as he tasted every inch of Stiles’ mouth.

 

Stiles rubbed Derek’s chest, feeling his body vibrate with energy as his finger’s traveling down Derek’s shirt, reaching the hem of his shirt and pulling it up. He felt sparks run down his fingers as he touched Derek’s hot skin, tracing his abs slowly reaching towards the waistband of his jeans

 

“Weren’t you saying something about our betas” Derek murmured against his lips

 

Stiles sighed; resting both of their foreheads together as he recuperated his breath “I hate you” he squeezed Derek between his jeans, feeling the hotness radiate in his palm and Derek’s breath hitching in his throat “that’s for being an asshole” He grinned, he pecked his lips as he scrambled up “now come on” he waited for Derek to re adjust himself and grab his hand

 

Derek pecked Stiles temple as he laced their fingers together.

 

* * *

 

 

“Finally” Cora grumbled as she covered her nose “ugh you guys stink” gaining a snort from Lydia

 

“Sue me for loving my husband” Stiles stuck his tongue out as he took the seat adjacent to Derek, who sat at the head of the table

 

“Thank you for the wonderful meal” Derek squeezed Stiles hand and turned to look at Allison “We are facing many adversities but know that we are pack, that we are family and we will always support each other. I want all of you to constantly keep in touch with each other, try not to stray by yourself. We don’t know what Gerard or Deucalion are planning”

 

“Plus we kind of love you guys so it would suck if something happened” Stiles winked

 

“Danny and I actually have been trying to upgrade our system, apart from having a tracker on everyone’s phone” Lydia nudged Danny who was falling asleep beside her

 

“We want to access the camera not just on your phone but laptops, tablets you name it, if anything we’re to happen we would have eyes practically everywhere” Danny spoke

 

“Don’t forget to sleep properly,” Derek said

 

Danny yawned “Don’t worry I’m not going to push myself to the point of being completely useless, its just tedious, I close my eyes and see numbers”

 

“My mother use to make some tea that would always help me sleep, if you want I can make you some” Derek asked

 

“Such a softie” Stiles cooed

 

Danny blushed as he nodded, Peter cleared his throat “nephew, I’m sorry to interrupt but the food smells too delicious to let it grow cold”

 

Derek nodded “of course, everyone enjoy the meal Stiles and Allison prepared” Waiting for Derek and Stiles to take the first bite and instantly everyone started eating, chatter filled the room as everyone enjoyed each other’s company just for a while they were a normal family having dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuteness, plus i like having Stiles and Derek being these diverse characters in the sense of not just having Stiles being the sweet one and Derek being the more cold one, i want them to be more of a mix, so that their betas know the both of them care and can seek the out (nothing wrong about people who do write them like that, i tend to do the same just wanted to change it up a bit)
> 
> Sorry for such a short chapter but i'm in exams these following two weeks so i can't really dedicate my time writing, which sucks but i hoped you enjoyed this update as always tell me what you think.


End file.
